Promise
by Vertigo-36
Summary: AU.To everyone they seemed to have the perfect fairy-tale love story, but something altered their seemingly perfect marriage as a frightening pattern took shape. /sasusaku/slight narusaku
1. Stand Alone

**Inspired by Jodi Picoult's **_**Picture Perfect**_**.**

**Promise**

**parings: **sasusaku, narusaku  
**genre: **Romance  
**summary: **Inspired by Jodi Picoult's _Picture Perfect_. To everyone, they seemed to have the perfect fairytale love story. High school sweethearts who fell in love, and got married. But something altered their seemingly perfect marriage as a frightening pattern took shape.

**Chapter 1: **- Sakura was married to the most wanted man on the planet, and she completely forgot about it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the novel Picture Perfect.

* * *

_"In real love, you want the other person's good. In romantic love, you want the other person."_  
-Margaret Anderson

.

.

**Promise**

.

.

**Stand Alone**

.

.

_**Friday, April 10. 8:10pm Konoha**_

The first object which came into her view was a grey, gravestone. She placed her petite, white hand atop the gravestone, and pulled herself away from the earth's cold floor. A hand flew to her head, as she flew into a state of vertigo. Finally her green eyes opened, and met with blurred letters of the gravestone. The hand holding her head drew back and as she stared at her hand, she realized it was crimson and wet. She felt her head yet again, only to conclude she was hit on the head. She dug around in the pockets of her khaki colored trench coat she was dressed in and came up with a tube of chap stick, and nothing else. No wallet. No cell-phone. No purse. _'I've been mugged.' _She sat up completely and looked around her surroundings. Darkness enveloped the cemetery she was in. Her heart started to pound against her chest when she realized she was alone. She tried-but failed to remember what she was doing here.

A small church near the gate of the cemetery caught her eye, and she ran towards it. "A church." She told herself, suddenly feeling a bit more safe. Her sneaker pounded upon the gravel and grass, as reached closer and closer towards the church. When she finally got there, she pounded upon the wooden door. No answer. No movements could be heard. _'Maybe the priest went out for a bit.' _She though to herself, as she filled her heart with hope_. 'Then I could call someone for help…, but who would I call?'_ Beyond the entrance to the cemetery she spotted a bus stop. She made a move to go towards it but stopped. She didn't what the time was, so she had no clue when time the latest bus ran. She didn't remember where the closest hospital, or the police station was. She didn't even remember her name.

Naruto glanced at the street sign and sighed. He been past this block just five minutes ago. Last time he took a right, so this time he turned left. Glancing around he realized he was driving next to a cemetery. Naruto drew back the childish urge to hold his breath while passing it. Instead he pulled over, and proceeded to look at the map of the streets of Konoha. He cursed as he tried to find the street he was on, on the tiny map. Earlier, Naruto had decided to take drive around Konoha, so he'd be familiar with at least a couple of the main roads before his first day as part of the Konoha Military Police Force.

A movement caught his eye, as fear crept upon his heart. He cursed at himself for parking near a cemetery. He'd never admit it to anyone that he feared ghosts. He'd never seen one, but he'd heard stories, and he had no clue how to defend himself against a spirit. He decided that now was a great time to leave, as he proceeded to put his pick-up in drive. He glanced a the cemetery again, and saw figure moving towards him. _'Oh fuck.' _She was pale white, with strawberry blonde hair, almost translucent pink, her wide green eyes caught his gaze, as she frantically ran towards him. The dried blood on her left temple, pink lips, and flushed cheeks told him that she wasn't a ghost.

Concerned, Naruto stepped out of his car. "Are you okay?-" _'What a dumb thing to ask, she's injured.' _"I mean, what's wrong?"

"I-I think I might've gotten mugged…"

"….You _think_ you were mugged?" Naruto carefully repeated.

"I mean, I can't remember, anything at all. No even my own name."

Naruto glanced at her clear green eyes, and clotted cut on her left temple. _'Amnesia.' _"You don't know your name?" He automatically switched gears, questioning her as a cop. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"No. I woke up to find myself lying on top of a grave. I don't remember anything else." She choked on a tear.

"Relax, I'm a cop. I'll get you to a hospital." Naruto gazed at her innocent face, she seemed too trusting, and as a cop it was his responsibility to get her to safety.

"You don't look like a cop." She responded. "May I see your badge?"

"I've just transferred to the Konoha Military Police Force two days ago, I don't have a badge yet." Naruto walked over to the passenger side and opened her door.

"Oh…" She climbed into the navy blue, Ford Ranger, as Naruto started to put the truck back in drive. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. And in the meantime, what should I call you?"

"I guess I could be….uh…." She glanced at the street sign. "Kara."

"You don't look like a Kara."

"What do you think I look like?"

"Seeing your hair, I'd say you'd have a flowery-"

"Floral."

"-name."

"Maybe your right and I am named after a flower."

"Maybe."

.

.

.

"Alright, now I want you to name the months backwards."

"December, November,…."

Tuning everything out, Naruto closed his eyes out of tiredness, and boredom. Slumped on a plastic chair, Naruto intertwined his hands together at the back of his head and let out a deep breath. The pair were now in the emergency clinic at Konoha General.

The doctor turned to him. "She definitely lost her consciousness during the past few hours." He stated disappointedly. He turned back towards her and held up his pen. "What's this?"

"A pen." Kara fought the urge to roll her eyes. She'd already answered a series of questions; what's this, what's that? And counted from one to twenty, and then backwards.

"See? She's fine." Naruto interrupted. He wanted to get out of here. Naruto never liked hospitals, they smelled of death and sickness, thinly masked by sanitizers. His dislike only increased after his parents had died in one.

"She has a mild concussion, but seems to be on the mend. As for her memories…" The doctor turned towards her. "You'll recover distant memories before you recover recent ones. You might never recall the few minutes surrounding the blow to your head." He turned back towards Naruto. "Officer Uzumaki, tell whoever comes to receive her to wake up every hour or so to check her level of alertness, by asking her questions like who she is, and where she's at."

"Alright."

"How long do you think I'll recover my memories by?" Asked Kara.

"Honestly, I can't say, it could be hours, days, weeks, maybe even months." He then pointed towards her white gold wedding band, and her white gold, sapphire diamond engagement ring. "But I'm sure your husband will fill you in."

Kara stared at the two rings adoring her ring finger. "I didn't-… I honestly never looked…I had no clue I was married."

'_Neither did I…' _Naruto thought as he too gazed at her rings.

.

.

.

"Morning." Naruto, dressed in his uniform, called out to Sakura as she walked into the kitchen of his tiny, studio apartment. "Coffee?"

Kara nodded. Last night Naruto couldn't figure out if he should take her straight to the police station or not. But after watching her tiny figure slump away with sleep on his passenger seat, Naruto decided to bring her back to his place. She had an adequate amount of adventures that day, and she needed her rest. He had carried her out of his car and placed her atop his bed. He removed her black Converses, but refused to touch her any further._'She belongs to another man.' _He thought as he tucked her in.

Naruto had then sat on the edge of the bed, studying her face. Moonlight flowed through his blinded window, and fell upon her delicate form. She was beautiful, he realized. Her white skin seemed soft, like a baby's. Her translucent, pink hair created a halo around her head. Her thin, tiny hand was clutching his blanket, while it's twin gripped his pillow. Her chest rose and fell with every breath. Naruto made a move to touch her, but withdrew his hand. She was another man's wife.

Naruto glanced at her from across the small dinning table. "I can't file a missing person's report yet, because it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet. So I left some money on the coffee table for you, if you want to get something for yourself. Like, I dunno, feminine stuff…Um…Oh yeah, the main market place is two blocks west. K?"

Mouth full of coffee, Kara nodded. Naruto stood up grabbing the dirty dishes, and placed them in the sink. He couldn't remember the last time he was this neat. Usually he left his dirty dishes scattered all over the place and didn't pick them up until he needed them, but having Kara here changed things. He didn't want her to think his personal hygiene was disgusting. Naruto put on his cap, and grabbed his keys. "So, I'll see tonight."

"Have an awesome first day, Naruto!" Naruto smiled and nodded in return before he shut the door.

Kakashi, his superior glared at Naruto in disapproval. "You know you should've brought her here first. We have medics here to take care of her injury."

"I know, but I-"

"But nothing. Her memory loss was caused by an act of violence. Since you weren't on duty, I'll forgive you this time, but from now on you play by our rules."

"Yes sir."

"Where is she?"

"At my apartment."

"Bring her in tomorrow, to file a missing person's report. So far, we've had no calls asking about a young, strawberry-blonde girl."

Naruto nodded in response.

"Oh, and head over to Obito Uchiha's office, he'll get you your badge and introduce you to your partner, and all." Kakashi's eye crinkled as stood up and offered Naruto his hand. "Welcome to the Konoha Military Police Force, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto beamed back. "Thank you, sir!"

Kara spent half the day at the market, buying Naruto some fruits and vegetables; he seemed to have nothing but ramen and milk in his apartment. She had also gotten herself some cheap undergarments and tampons, just in case. Kara looked around his apartment, she had already cleaned and dusted whatever she could, and dinner was made, but she wanted to do more for him. Naruto had, after all, helped her when she required it the most.

Kara glanced at the unopened boxes on Naruto's living room floor. Earlier, she had talked herself out of unpacking for him, since she didn't want to snoop through his private things. But after thinking about it, how else to help someone than turning their house into an actual home.

She had first looked through the boxes to find that none of them were marked. Her petite hands reached for the first box, and opened it. Clothes. Kara put it aide, she didn't want to go through his clothes; god forbid if he'd packed his underwear in the same box. She grasped the next box. More clothes. Finally, the third box that she opened, held what she was looking for. Sakura reached for the framed pictures and was greeted by a four year old Naruto held by a man who looked like him and a beautiful woman. _'His parents, probably.' _She grabbed the next photo, which held his smiling parents at their wedding. The third one possessed a tall, older, man with long, white hair, and a cheesy smile. On the man's right stood a busty, blonde woman, probably in her late thirties. She was painfully beautiful.

There were various other framed photos, but before she could look through them and tiny, rectangular box caught her eyes. She reached for it, her delicate fingers sliding across the smooth, black velvet. She lifted her other hand and opened the box, revealing a beautiful light-blue, crystal necklace. But before she could even touch it, the door swung open revealing a wearisome Naruto.

Naruto had spent most of the day hanging out with his new partner, Kiba, who he decided was obnoxiously unintelligent. Not that he was any better, but at least he was street smart. Naruto yawned as he shoved his keys into the lock and turned it open. His day was slow and dragging. And so far, no one had called or came in asking for a lost woman. His door opened with the smell of yakitori and rice hitting his face, unconsciously making his mouth water. Fully opening his door, Naruto noticed something else. Kara, in his basketball shorts and white t-shirt was sprawled on his living room floor, with his family's heirloom in her hands.

Anger overtook him so fast, he hadn't had the chance to reason with himself. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto's angry blue eyes zeroed in on Kara, as his fist unintentionally clenched. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GO THROUGH MY STUFF?"

Kara unconsciously covered her head with her arms and shut her eyes, but the impact never came. After seeing Kara in such a feeble position, Naruto's anger subsided. He was shocked to see her so frightened. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to… get so angry."

Kara's green eyes cautiously peaked through her arms. After suspecting no more danger, she relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry I had no idea…" Guilty clenched his chest, and Naruto helped Kara up from the ground. "No. It's not your fault."

Dinner was a quiet deed as Naruto and Kara kept to themselves. Finally, Naruto decided to break the silence. "You need to come over to the station tomorrow, so we could get your picture taken and all."

"I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"When I was mugged, why wasn't my wedding and engagement rings stolen?"

"Most robbers are easily frightened. I'm guessing the robber didn't mean to hit you so hard, and when you had gotten badly hurt and fainted he had gotten scared. So the robber probably grabbed what he could and booked it."

"Oh…So, no one has asked about me yet?"

Naruto knew exactly who Kara meant by 'no one'. "Your husband could be on some sort of business trip or something like that…."

"Maybe. But doesn't he call me if he goes out of town."

"What if you both had a fight before he left?" Naruto didn't enjoy defending her mystery husband, but he couldn't stand to see Kara so gloomy.

"…."

"Besides, after we get you're picture out there, I'm sure we'll be flooded with phone calls of people who care about you!" Naruto cheerfully stated.

.

.

.

_**Saturday, April 18. 7:30pm**_

It had been about a week and no one had tried to contact the police department in search of a twenty-some, green eyed, petite, strawberry-blonde woman.

"I guess my husband doesn't want me anymore…" Naruto and Kara were seated on his couch, eating take-out and watching television. "…What if he's cheating on me!"

"…What?"

"I mean what if he's glad to get rid of me?"

"…." Naruto picked up the remote to switch the channel. "Maybe he doesn't know you're missing."

"What do mean?"

"I mean if he's in the army or something, and hasn't had the chance to call." Naruto stopped on a random channel. "And what if your relatives or friends don't really read the newspaper."

"I dunno…"

"Besides, me and Kiba got the editor of the _Konoha Times _to move your picture to the second page of the newspaper for tomorrow."

Kara directed her gaze to the television were a hospital drama show was on. Her eyes glazed over as she took in the hospital's environment. _"…has a appendicitis…" _The memory hit her so fast, she hardly so it coming. _'Inflammation of the appendix. It is thought that appendicitis begins when the opening from the appendix into the cecum becomes blocked. The blockage may be due to a build-up of thick mucus within the appendix or to stool that enters the appendix from the cecum. The mucus or stool hardens, becomes rock-like, and blocks the opening.' _She had learned this from somewhere, she just couldn't remember where, and why does she know all this. _'An alternative theory for the cause of appendicitis is an initial rupture of the appendix followed by spread of bacteria outside the appendix.'_

Naruto looked over to Kara, taking in her concentrated expression. "The show can't possibly be that interesting." Naruto commented.

Kara turned her full eyes on him, a smile danced upon her face. "I think I know what I do for a living."

.

.

.

_**Sunday, April 19. 10:00am Konoha**_

A sigh escaped his lips as Fugaku propped his legs up on the patio table. His gaze traveled across the length of his backyard, taking in the large manmade pond and the various flowers lining it, and smiled in approval. Mikoto, his wife, had taken it upon herself to make their backyard the best one on the block.

He reached for the newspaper which was placed next to him. After glancing at the cover story without any interest he flipped to the next page and started skimming it. "Holy-shit." He exclaimed as his coal black eyes fell on a picture of a beautiful, pink-haired woman. Pulling out his cell phone from the right hand pocket of his silk bathrobe, he dialed his son's number.

.

.

.

_**Sunday, April 19. 10:02am Suna**_

"You know? You should really watch where you were going." His partner, Suigetsu exclaimed, as they grabbed their bags from the SUV's trunk.

Sasuke merely turned his head towards him in distaste. "We're already behind schedule. This assignment shouldn't have taken more than a week."

"Well, we _are_ going after almost _all_ of that business man, Danzo's close allies."

"There were only two."

"Still. Anyways, you've been in such a crappy mood for the past week. I know you don't wanna talk about it, and honestly, I couldn't care less about what happened, but don't take your frustration out on me."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Suigetsu sighed. "So what _did_ happened? Another fight with the missus? I mean you haven't called her since we've got here."

"None of your business." The pair climbed up the hotel's stairs.

Sasuke stopped mid-step and cursed as his phone started to vibrated in his jeans' front pocket. Talking his sleek black, flip-phone out he caught his dad's number on the screen. "We're on an assignment, father."

"I _know_, Sasuke. I sent you."

"What happened."

"Sakura is- was missing."

Sasuke visibly froze. "What! And _now_ you're telling me!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" His father scolded him. After Sasuke had mumbled out an apology, he continued. "Her picture was in the paper. Apparently she has been in police custody for about a week."

"Shit. What had happened? Is she alright?" His pulse was racing, as fear gripped his heart. "We own the Konoha Military Police Force. No one noticed that she was my wife? Not even Kakashi."

"You know Kakashi's busy. He probably didn't look at her picture. Besides, you never took her to the station and introduced her to anybody else. They just knew her name."

"How is she?" Sasuke pressed.

"Well she looks alright in the picture, but it seems that she's lost her memory. It says here she doesn't even remember her name."

"I'm coming."

"No. It's okay, Sasuke. I've got it under control-"

"Please dad. You don't understand. I need to be the first person she sees. I'm taking the next flight home. Call Itachi so he can finish things here with Suigetsu. I should be there by…" He checked his watch. "…at least two, your time."

Suigetsu, who had been listening in, groaned. He had never liked working with Itachi. He knew how to mask his emotions, so you could never tell what he was thinking. It really freaked him out sometimes. Other times it just got annoying.

Sasuke turned to look at Suigetsu. "I'm guessing you know what to do. Itachi will be here soon, make sure you let him know where you're staying and all that shit. I'm driving down to the airport, get a flight booked for me." With that said Sasuke turned and headed back towards the car. Suigetsu hated it when Sasuke treated him like he was his secretary or something, but then again, Sasuke _is_ his boss. Suigetsu got his phone out and began to dialing. After all what Uchiha Sasuke wants, Uchiha Sasuke gets.

Naruto was beginning to see why Kara's husband hadn't stopped by to pick her up. She had been trying to explain her science to him, and all he understood were the words "the" and "and".

"Isn't it great to understand how the human body works?"

Naruto nodded, hoping it would shut her up. It didn't. "I mean can you believe how all of our organs and organelles fit so perfectly together…" Naruto tuned her out yet again. His phone started to ring. _'Freedom. Sweet freedom.'_

"Officer Uzumaki Naruto speaking….Yeah?….Yes sir, she's-….Oh….Okay. We'll be there in about ten minutes." After hanging up Naruto turned to her. "You're husband's here."

.

.

.

Everything was just a blur, as they had soon found themselves sitting next to each other in his pick-up. There were so many things Naruto had wanted to tell her. _"Be sure to stay in touch…. Call me if you ever need anything… I'll be there for you…. I hope for the best for you…" _But he couldn't get anything out his throat. He glanced over to Kara. She kept fidgeting in nervousness. She caught his gaze and spared him a warm smile. Naruto realized he was going to miss that smile of hers. The way her green eyes twinkled when she smiled. The way she so damn moody all the time. The way she talked. The intoxicating smell of hers'. The way her brow furrowed, and her mouth pouted when she was concentrating on a hard task. Naruto stopped himself, as reality set in. _'She was another man's wife.'_

It seemed as if the drive had only lasted seconds as the pair pulled into the parking lot of the police station. Kara let out a whine. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll love you."

"What if he thinks I'm hideous."

"You're beautiful." Kara smiled at him. After taking in a deep breath, she told him she was ready.

They got out of the car and walked towards the station together. He noticed that she was clenching up in fear as they got closer and closer. Naruto held the door open for her. "I'm scared."

"I know."

As soon as they walked past the entrance a voice called out in her direction. "Sakura." Naruto shifted his gaze to the dark-haired man who'd called out to them. Naruto realized that man was his boss's son, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto smirked to himself in thought, Kara or "Sakura" was married to the most wanted man on the planet, and she had completely forgotten about it.

.

.

* * *

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

(1) The song at the end is called Crestfallen, performed by Smashing Pumpkins. You should consider listening to it someday (just youtube it or somthing), it's an awesome, bittersweet song. Perfect for NaruSaku.

(2) Yes, Kara is/was Sakura.

(3) Am I the only one who thinks that Naruto would look sexy in a cop's uniform?

(4)**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 2 Preview:**_

Sakura glanced at the dark-haired man claiming to be her husband. Her breath caught in her throat. He was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't possibly be her husband, she couldn't possibly be that lucky.

She watched him as he cautiously approached her. "You don't remember me, do you?" Sakura opened her mouth to respond but couldn't seem to form any words. Sasuke reached for her arm. "Come on, let's go home."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Excuse me?"

"That I'm your wife. Do you have any proof of that?"

Sasuke though for a moment and then reached behind himself, taking his wallet out of his back pocket. Opening it, he grabbed a laminated photo and held it out to her. "Here." It was a photo of herself. It was a tiny picture, capturing her face and the upper half of her torso. Navy blue sheets were placed wrapped around her, covering her full breasts, her eyes were twinkling with a cute smile upon her flushed face.

"If she's having her doubts, I don't mind leaving with him." Sakura subconsciously heard a woman in the back say.

"And here." Sasuke handed her a piece of paper. "It's a copy of our marriage certificate. The real one's in our safe." Sakura glanced at her and Sasuke's signatures on the certificate, and then looked up at him again….

**Please give me reason to update and...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XD**

**I won't update till I get reviews...^_^**


	2. Reunion

**Inspired by Jodi Picoult's **_**Picture Perfect**_**. **

**-**

**Promise****  
parings: **sasusaku, narusaku  
**genre: **Romance  
**summary: **Inspired by Jodi Picoult's _Picture Perfect_. To everyone, they seemed to have the perfect fairytale love story. High school sweethearts who fell in love, and got married. But something altered their seemingly perfect marriage as a frightening pattern took shape.  
**Chapter 2: Reunion: …**Sakura stuck out her hand towards him, and then impulsively wrapped her thin arms around him. Over Sakura's shoulder, Naruto did not miss the flicker that iced Sasuke's eyes for a fraction of a second…

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the novel Picture Perfect. Neither do I own A Message, by Coldplay.

Warning: lemon in chapter

* * *

_It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye."  
-Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

-

-

Sakura glanced at the dark-haired man claiming to be her husband. Her breath caught in her throat. He was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't possibly be her husband, she couldn't possibly be that lucky.

She watched him as he cautiously approached her. "You don't remember me, do you?" Sakura opened her mouth to respond but couldn't seem to form any words.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, your husband." He held up his passport for her to see as proof.

"W-wait. _The _Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke only nodded. "Son of Uchiha Fugaku, the chairman of Uchiha Corps."

"Yes."

"Um…wow."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly towards the left. "You know who I am, but don't remember me."

"Who doesn't know you."

"Sakura." The way her name slid off his tongue, made her go weak in the knees. Sasuke reached for her arm. "Come on, let's go home. I'll make you remember."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Excuse me?"

"That I'm your wife. Do you have any proof of that?"

Sasuke though for a moment and then reached behind himself, taking his wallet out of his back pocket. Opening it, he grabbed a laminated photo and held it out to her. "Here." It was a photo of herself. It was a tiny picture, capturing her face and the upper half of her torso. Navy blue sheets were placed wrapped around her, covering her full breasts, her eyes were twinkling with a cute smile upon her flushed face.

"If she's having her doubts, I don't mind leaving with him." Sakura subconsciously heard a woman in the back say.

"And here." Sasuke handed her a piece of paper. "It's a copy of our marriage certificate. The real one's in our safe." Sakura glanced at her and Sasuke's signatures on the certificate, and then looked up at him again. His ebony eyes seemed honest.

Sakura opened her mouth to utter something, but Sasuke beat her to it. "And yes, you are Uchiha Sakura. Here's your passport."

"Oh…umm…so, looks like you have all the proof…" Sakura bit her lip, and gulped, to quench her suddenly parched throat. "I..I…" She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't believe she was married to this god-like creature.

"Sakura…" He uttered her name like a mantra. "Sakura…" His hand reached for her, and Sakura felt her back clench up. No matter how beautiful her supposed husband was, in this moment he was a complete stranger to her. Perceiving her reaction, Sasuke's hand froze mid-air, as his eyes lowered in painful rejection. Sakura felt a sudden pang in her chest, she realized she couldn't bear to see him in pain.

Her hand reached out and touched his. Sasuke looked up in surprise, to catch a breathtaking smile of Sakura's, one that he loved so much. Hands intertwined, he pulled her close to himself, and gently placed his lips upon her prominent forehead. _'Me. He wants me.' _She thought.

Sasuke locked her eyes with his striking gaze. "If you are unable to get your memory back, I'll make you fall in love with me again if I have to." He whispered. Sakura smiled back at him.

'_Naruto' _Sakura turned around and glanced a Naruto. He stood tall and erect near the front desk. He caught her gaze and gave her a his goofy grin, which was fully returned by Sakura. Shrugging out of Sasuke's arms, she walked up to Naruto. "Naruto, thank you….I really wasn't expecting this to end this way."

"Nor was I…" Came the reply. Sakura stuck out her hand towards him, and then impulsively wrapped her thin arms around him. Over Sakura's shoulder, Naruto did not miss the flicker that iced Sasuke's eyes for a fraction of a second. He loosened Sakura's arms and held them down with his hands, stealthily slipping a piece of paper which he'd inscribed with his phone numbers and address. "In case you ever need anything." He placed a chaste kiss on her creamy cheek, and took a miniscule step back.

Sakura stuffed the paper into her jackets pocket, and thanked him. She lived a fairytale life, what could she possibly need. She walked back to Sasuke who was waiting patiently next to the entrance of the station. He framed her face in his palms. "You don't know what it was like losing you."

Sakura absorbed the fear in his voice. She had been frightened too, but that all seemed secondary next to his. "It's okay. I was gone for just a little while. Besides, I was close." Sasuke seemed to relax, and Sakura was amazed that it made her feel better as well.

"Now this next part is going to get ugly." Sasuke threw his glance outside towards the swarming media. Anchoring her close to himself he threw open the door. He pushed a path for them through the throng of paparazzi and cameramen. Dazed, Sakura glanced up for fraction of a second only to see a looming face, and a flash go off. Blinded, she had no choice but to bury her face into Sasuke's chest. She felt him squeeze her arm, as she willingly sacrificed herself to the strength of her strange husband.

-

-

The ride home was a quite one. It wasn't that Sakura didn't know what to say to him: it was that she had too much to say to him. Too much to ask. Sakura was sure Sasuke felt about the same. Approximately twenty minutes later, Sasuke's butler, Kimimaro stopped the silver CTS-V Cadillac in front of a beach house, which had seemed to jump right out of Sakura's dreams to stand before her.

Behind the wrought iron gates, the two-story, pristine white beach house stood proudly, with enormous, navy blue-tinted windows strategically placed everywhere around the house. The second story of their abode had a mini balcony, overlooking the front of the house. The house itself was surround by various lamps, palm trees, and tactically placed lilies, carnations, and a variety of green plants. Part of the gray marble driveway broke off into a separate pathway which lead up to the front porch, where a tiny water fountain stood beside it, illuminated with tiny golden lights. The rest of the driveway lead to a three car garage, right next to the building. A black LRX Land Rover was parked right outside the garage.

Sasuke reached for her hand to bring her inside, but stopped mid-step to look over his shoulder. "You are now dismissed, Kimimaro. Go home."

Kimimaro bowed before his boss. "Thank you, sir. And have a good night." He looked towards Sakura. "Sakura-sama, it's great to have you back."

"Thank you, Kimimaro. Get good night's rest." Sakura smiled. Kimimaro nodded in return before retreating back into the car.

"Come on." Sasuke urged her to move, as he grabbed her hand and led her into that magnificent building she was admiring just moments ago.

The view of the inside of their home was even more breath-taking as the outside. Their walls were painted pure white, and the floor seemed to be made of pure oak, with the softest, beige carpeting placed strategically throughout the house. Their furniture and accessories gave the house an overall look of modern living.

Tired, Sakura sunk into a black, leather couch, and let out the softest of sighs. She watched Sasuke, as he walked over to her and sat down beside her, letting his head fall on top of hers. Ever since they left the station, Sasuke had never hesitated to touch her. Possessively. Like he was making sure she knew that she belonged to him.

"I'm tired." Sakura said in a soft voice. He gaze caught the clock ticking on the wall. It was barely past five.

"Hn. It has been a long day." Sasuke glanced at his phone, for he had just received a text message from his mother. "Is it okay if my mom comes over. She wants to see if you're alright."

Sakura nodded, as Sasuke texted back. "So…what's she like?"

-

Uchiha Mikoto was probably the most beautiful woman Sakura had ever seen. Beauty refined with grace and elegance. Age had yet to take it's toll on her, as for her skin shown barely any wrinkles, and her pitch black hair had only a few grays. Even the way she carried dinner into their house was poised.

"Sasuke. I've made us dinner. Your father is on his way. We'll eat together as a family. And Sakura." She turned to look at Sakura, giving Sasuke her tote which was filled with her scrumptious cooking. She walked up to Sakura to give her a hug. "I'm so glad to see your not hurt."

Sakura hesitantly brought her arms up and wrapped them around her. Mikoto pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Can't say I do." Glancing at Mikoto's cheerless expression, Sakura continued. "But I'm sure I'll remember soon!"

"Yes. Fugaku told me that you've lost all your memories. You don't even remember Sasuke." Mikoto sympathetically patted her cheek.

"Food's on the table." Sasuke intervened.

"Putting the tote on the table, doesn't mean it's ready, Sasuke." Mikoto scolded.

-

Dinner was going well, yet Sakura never felt more left out. She didn't know anyone, not even her own husband. She didn't know what say, or how to react. So she opted to keep to herself, as she quietly ate dinner. Sakura couldn't help notice that throughout the whole dinner Sasuke kept touching her. Mostly by placing his left arm around her.

"What I do for a living?" Sakura randomly asked. The three Uchihas stared at her.

"You are a teacher. You teach biology at Konoha University. I believe you classes were Intro to Bio 1010, Bio for non-majors 1001, and Bio 1020."

"What? How old am I? How could I-"

"Your twenty-four. You graduated college early by taking many classes. By your second year, you were already at a junior level in college. I had to do the same." Sasuke stated as he glanced at Fugaku, who'd averted his eyes and continued eating. "And now you were working to receive your PhD. You had one year left…actually, only a couple credits till you would've received it."

Sakura sat erectly in her chair. "I need to call them. What the University didn't read the newspaper, or something. They're probably worried. Besides, I could lose my job."

"I've already taken care of everything. Plus, I also got them to give you a leave, till you get your memories back."

"Without talking to me first."

"…" Fugaku and Mikoto exchanged a perplexed glance.

"Sakura-" Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Sasuke, I remember biology. I'm pretty sure I can teach it. Besides that's not the point. You should have told me that I taught at a University sooner. Without having me to ask about it. You should've asked _me_ if I wanted to still teach or not. Only because you're my husband doesn't give you the right to control my life."

"I was thinking about you!" Sasuke angrily yelled, as his hand clenched the wine glass, efficiently breaking it. Sakura watched as the clear red liquid flowed down his strong hands onto the glass table, the fight in her flowing out as well.

"I'll go- I'll go get a rag or something." She mumbled as she got up.

"I swear, I've never seen her act like that." Whispered Fugaku.

"Me neither." Came Sasuke's reply as he watched his wife's retreating back.

-

After the blowout, Sakura decided to keep quite throughout the rest of the dinner. After Sasuke's parents left home, sprawled in a loft like area on the second floor of the house, Sasuke opted to show Sakura every picture of them in the house, hoping that at least one of them would trigger a memory. But Sakura's mind kept drawing a blank.

"How bout this one?" Sasuke held up a picture of a laughing Sakura throwing a snowball at the camera. Sakura glanced at the picture and then at Sasuke, and shrugged.

Sasuke sighed and let the picture fall down onto the floor. Laying down the white carpet, he placed both his arms behind his head, intertwining them. His loose t-shirt rode up a little, showing off a bit of his abs which made Sakura lightly gasp. Glancing at the clock he told her they should go to bed. "You're probably tired."

Something akin to fear etched itself in her heart. What would the sleeping arrangements be like? She just met Sasuke today, she wasn't sure if she was ready to share a bed with this stranger husband of hers. Sakura fiddled with the hem of silky red lingerie she had changed into earlier. It had thin straps that held the dress up, and stopped two-inches above her knees. Sasuke thought it'd make her feel more relaxed, but it'd just made her feel more self-conscious. "Umm…"

"It's fine." Said Sasuke as he stood up. "I'll sleep in the guest room."

_My song is love  
Love to the loveless shown  
And it goes on  
You don't have to be alone_

"Where's-"

"The one at the end of the hall. Mine's right here." He nodded to the door across the loft.

"Okay." Sakura walked down the hall, and right before she reached the door to the master bedroom she called him. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

Sasuke gave her a smirk before disappearing into the dark abyss of the guest bedroom.

Walking into the enormous bathroom Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Turning the facet to cold, she splashed some water on her soft face. Glancingg at mirror again, she concluded, she didn't look too bad in the lingerie, but next to Sasuke everyone looked ordinary and washed out.

_-_

_Your heavy heart  
Is made of stone  
And it's so hard to see you, clearly  
You don't have to be on your own  
You don't have to be on your own_

-

In the guest bathroom, Sasuke stared at his hard-on. _'You're the one who gave her that lingerie to wear, now suffer the consequence.' _It mocked him. Letting out a breath of annoyance, Sasuke walked into the shower. Turning on the shower to cold, Sasuke jumped around in the shower, hoping his skin will adjust to the cold soon. When the cold didn't burn his flesh anymore he pored some bodywash in the palm of his hand.

Dick in hand, Sasuke ran his hand up and down his shaft. "Ah." Sasuke felt his eyelids close, and his eyes roll to the back of his head. _'Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.' _He kept repeating his head. He suddenly felt like a horny teenager again. When Sakura had made him wait till she was ready to sleep with him, he used to jerk one out almost every night. Back then it annoyed him, and made him sexually frustrated. Enough to cheat on her, something he's never forgiven himself for. But now, when he looks back at the situation, Sasuke respected Sakura for not giving in to her desires, no matter how much he pushed her to. People always thought that he was the strong one in their relationship. But they couldn't be more wrong. She stood her ground, he caved.

Minutes later, he felt his pleasure build up as he jerked his hand faster and faster along the length of his shaft. He grunted Sakura's name as he finally released onto the shower's floor. Sasuke watched as his semen swirled around in the soapy water, before being claimed by the drain.

_-_

_And I'm not gonna take it back  
And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that  
You're the target that I'm aiming at  
Can i get that message home?_

-

Sasuke laid his head to rest on the cool surface of glass shower door, and let out a sigh. Today he'd gotten the biggest scare in almost all of his life. The thought of a life without Sakura scared him. She had always been a constant, beautiful part of his otherwise fucked up life. He loved Sakura too much to lose her.

_-_

_My song is love  
My song is love unknown,  
But I'm on fire for you, clearly  
You don't have to be alone  
You don't have to be on your own_

-

A scream jerked him out of his thoughts. _'What the-… Sakura!' _Anxious, Sasuke ran out of the shower to where his beloved was. "Sakura!"

He opened their bedroom doors to find Sakura beckoning a moth to fly out the opened balcony doors. "Sasuke!" She exclaimed, her back still turned to him. "The moth literally came out of no where and startled me, I didn't mean to concern you." To avoid any more damage, the harmless moth found it's way out the balcony to the starry night sky. Sakura finally turned around to face Sasuke. Only to take a step back in shock. "You're naked….and wet."

"So I am." Said Sasuke indifferently.

"Umm.." Sakura tried but couldn't keep her eyes off the naked Adonis in the room. Her eyes grazed his god-like face. His long neck. His chiseled chest, lean but muscular. And of course his package. He was certainly gifted in every aspect.

"Like what you see." Smirked Sasuke.

"Eeep!" Caught red-handed, Sakura felt her face heat up as tore gaze away from his manhood, and turned her back to him looking at the balcony. Feeling a somewhat familiar ache between her legs, Sakura didn't trust herself to say anything. So she opted to stay quite.

-

_And I'm not gonna take it back  
And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that  
You're the target that I'm aiming at  
And I'm nothing on my own  
Got to get that message home_

-

She could feel Sasuke walking near her, but couldn't figure out what to do. He stood behind her, his breath on her neck, raising goose bumps across her skin, as she fiddled with her hands. The ache between her legs only increased as she softly felt his semi-hard-on on her lower back. He grabbed her upper arms, with his cold, wet hands, and placed the softest of kisses on her elegant neck. "I love you." He whispered. Sakura felt her knees about to give out, as she turned around and hugged him. With her whole body touching his, Sasuke felt himself harden even more. That was all it took.

_-_

_And I'm not gonna stand and wait  
I'm not gonna leave it until it's much too late  
On a platform, I'm gonna stand and say  
That I'm nothing on my own  
And I love you, please come home_

-

Sakura soon found herself lying on her back on the mattress. Sasuke's lips devouring her own. His hands crawled under her lingerie, foundling her breasts, as she moaned into his mouth. He flicked a nipple, loving the way it hardened underneath his touch. He tore one hand away from her breasts to place it at the junction of her legs. Lifting himself slightly off the bed, his lust filled eyes caught her half-lidded gaze as he silently asked for permission. She nodded in return, she was in much too deep to turn back now. Her body was aching for him so much, that it was maddening.

She moaned loudly, when Sasuke flicked her clit with a finger. Sasuke smirked. He loved the way she moaned, it was one of the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Second only to her laugh. He retreated his hand away from her core, chuckling when she wined in protest. Grabbing her hips, Sasuke caught her eyes, yet again. Loving the desire in them. A desire he brought forth. Giving her a devious smirk, he went down on her. "Ahh! Sasuke!" Sakura arched her back. _'Say it- what you always call me. Say it.' _He silently pleaded, as his tongue repeatedly dipped itself in her. "Sasuke!" He trashing arms clenched the silky, royal blue sheets, she was so close. "Ah…" She whined when Sasuke retreated his magical tongue.

_-_

_My song is love, is love unknown?  
And I've got to get that message home._

-

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he needed to be inside her. "Trust me, Sakura. This will feel way better than my tongue." He rasped. Grabbing his dick in one hand, he guided it to her wet core. Placing the tip at the entrance, he took in Sakura's form on the bed. Her hair was tangled, her eyes were dark with passion. Her lingerie was ridden up, her naked chest rose and fell, with every breath. "Sasuke-kun…" She said in the quietest of voices.

Sasuke's heart fluttered in joy after she'd said his name like she used to, as he slid himself inside of her aching core- fitting so perfectly with her. His mouth latched onto her breast, his magically tongue at work again, as he repeated thrusted into her. "Oh God! Sasuke-kun!….Faster…Ah." Sasuke obliged, since he too was close. One of his hands found hers, intertwining together. He threw his head back, as he thrusted into her dripping core faster, grunting with every thrust.

"Ah… Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

_-_

_My song is love..._

_-_

* * *

**(1) **Holycrap, I can't believe I just wrote that sex scene!

**(2) **Sorry for the delay.

**(3) **Checkout Cold play's "A Message" on you tube (or something), it's a beautiful love song.

**(4)** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

--

**I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed, and gave me the courage necessary to continue this fic. This chapter was for you!: **

Asha3  
xx EUPHORIC r e v e r i e  
cherryblossomdream  
poket  
nassima123  
pure love  
zezo  
MizuiroNeko  
ooKarioo  
monya  
Strawberryblondie101  
SaChi Lollipop **  
**Chiaki Misa  
XxDarkRosexX  
Soul of AquaBlue  
Crimson Tranquility  
Emma0707  
Mai Sode no Shirayuki  
fleeting thought

(I think I got everyone, yell at me if I didn't!) Thank you all for your support

**Please give me reason to update and...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XD**

**I won't update till I get reviews.....^_^**


	3. Jealousy

IInspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect.

**Promise**

**parings: **sasusaku, narusaku

**genre: **Romance

**summary: **Inspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect. To everyone, they seemed to have the perfect fairytale love story. High school sweethearts who fell in love, and got married. But something altered their seemingly perfect marriage as a frightening pattern took shape.

**Chapter 3: Jealously **- "I heard you lost your memory,… I'm sure Sasuke benefited from that, he must've painted himself as a saint…"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the novel Picture Perfect.

* * *

"_Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening."_

-Maya Angelou

.

.

.

**Promise**

**.**

**.**

**Jealously**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sakura!" A boy yelled at her. She turned to look at the pale, eyed brunette and giggled. "Give it back!"_

"_Not until you play with me first." The little girl yelled back at him. Then, in a fit of giggles she ran away, across the green field, finding shelter among the trees. Her tiny hand clutching his beloved toy car. "Come on! It'll be fun. I'll be the princess and you can be my prince."_

"_No! That is such a girlie game." He chased after her._

"_But I am a girl." She protested. "You should've thought of that before you pinky promised me to play all of my favorite games today!"_

_She knew he'd be able to catch her. He was faster, but she knew how to disappear. She covered her mouth, so he couldn't hear her. Slowly, poking her head from behind the oak tree, her frantic eyes searched for her friend._

"_Sakura." She turned to find him in front of her. The sun was covered behind him, illuminating his body. "I found you."_

_Her adorable mouth opened as she went into another fit of giggles. "You always do, Neji-kun."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Monday, April 20. 8:30am Konoha**_

The gentle caress of his calloused hand on her milky cheek, woke her from her dream. Green eyes fought against heavy, sleep filled eyelids as she forced them to open. Sniffling a yawn, she used her arms to slowly lift herself off the bed, before vertigo took hold of her and her back hit the silky sheets of the bed. "Sakura!" She heard her concerned husband yell. He grabbed her by her arms. "What's wrong?"

A delicate, pale hand reached up to clutch her head. "I'm-… I'm fine, Sasuke. Just a bit dizzy, I got up too fast."

She heard him chuckle. "Yeah, last night was pretty amazing."

It was amazing. Whatever doubts she had earlier went out the window. No two people can make love like that without a past. She opened her green eyes to look at him; he looked even more ravishing with his spiky hair tussled and untamed, and a hint of a shadowy beard upon his pale face. She reached up to touch his face, her thumb gently caressing his prickly chin. Hers eyes locked with his, and she realized that he looked sad. "What is it?"

"I'd really wish you'd stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'd slip away any moment." He softly replied.

She couldn't help it. He looked like a angel on earth, and she still couldn't believe he choose her from millions of girls. He cradled her face in his arms. "I love you more than anything else in this world, Uchiha Sakura." He whispered against her lips, before he kissed her so slowly, so passionately, that she felt like she'd break the moment he pulled away.

The shrill ringing of the phone made them pull apart. Sasuke hesitantly pulled away from her and reached for the phone on the nightstand, beside their bed. "What is it?…No!….I can't just leave…well, she's more important…._she_ needs me here right now…I can't do this right now, Itachi. I'll talk to you later."

Sakura heard 'Itachi' protest before Sasuke silenced him by pressing the 'end' button. "What's wrong, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his. "Work. And I'd really wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Why? It's your name." Sakura was bewildered.

"No. It's just- never mind." He turned and looked away. Sakura felt a pang deep in her chest somewhere; she hated to see him depressed.

"No, tell me. Please." She put her hand in his.

"Still stubborn as ever…. I just miss hear you call me 'Sasuke-kun.'" '_Like you used to.'_

'_Not as stubborn as you.' _A part of her wanted to retort back. "But I'm your wife. Using such formalities,… it would be weird."

"Hn. I guess."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Who's Neji?" _'My best friend.' _She knew the answer already. "And where did I grow up?" _'Just outside of the city.'_

"Y-you remember him?" She nodded. "He was a childhood friend. And you grew up near the countryside."

"Do I still talk to him?"

"No...He died."

"Oh. What about my parents?"

"After your mother died, you moved out to the city with an aunt. You didn't get along with your father at all."

"..." Sakura didn't know what to feel about the death of her mother and best friend and the strained relationship with her father.

He out the bed. Sakura gasped when the sun caught his naked body, illuminating it, making him truly look like a god. "I'm going to go make breakfast for us." He said as he threw on his pajama pants.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who knew how to cook." As she positioned the silver fork into the omelet. She glanced around at the clean dishes, and kitchen. "Or to clean."

"You don't think I can look after myself? I'm slightly offended." As he picked a piece of omelet with his hands, the fork lay forgotten next to the plate they were sharing out of.

Sakura laughed. "No, it's just imagining you in a apron quite difficult."

"I don't wear aprons." Sasuke said in a such a defensive tone that it made Sakura laugh yet again. "Besides, I've been on my on long enough to learn how to."

"How long have we been married?"

"Three years."

"So you said that I'm 24 now, so that means we tied the knot when I was 21, and you were…."

"22"

"That's quite an early age to get married."

"Not really. We started to go out in high school, and I guess we just knew that we wanted to spend the rest of our life together, so…." He shrugged and continued eating.

"What do you for a living?"

"I work with- _for_ my father at the Konoha Military Police Force."

"So you're a cop."

"Special agent right now, though my father wants me to take over the company soon."

"The company?"

"We don't just own the police force, we also have our own weapons industry."

"Take over the company? Already? But your so young."

"I too, graduated early. And it always helps when your father runs the company."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"We don't have any kids?"

Sasuke chuckled in his deep, husky voice, making her whole body tingle. "Why? Do you think I was hiding them from you?"

"No." Sakura blushed. "Why not?"

"Because we were young when we got married, and we both wanted to focus on our careers. Neither of us have the time to take care of a child right now."

Sakura couldn't understand why they couldn't they just hire a nanny. "Are we going to have kids later?"

"Having children isn't an important factor in a marriage, Sakura." His replied in a stern voice.

"To me it is."

"Since when?" He nearly shouted at her.

Sakura was taken aback. She looked down to the plate, her apatite suddenly gone. "I'm sorry. Your right, I don't remember anything about me or our marriage, so I shouldn't make assumptions."

"Sakura…" He continued while watching her defeated expression, before he realised something vital. "Have you've been taking your birth control? I mean I didn't show where they were. And you weren't taking any while you were gone, so even if you did take it before last night...Oh shit." His placed his forehead in his palm.

"It's fine, Sasuke. I did take it. And I'm sure nothing could've happened last night." She was lying. She'd had no idea where the pills were, or what they even looked like.

"Really?" He looked up at, his onyx eyes filled with optimism. "That's good."

"I guess..."

"So." He eagerly changed the subject. "Did you want to go see our penthouse?"

"We have a penthouse?"

.

Upon entering the apartment, Sakura was hit by an intense feeling of undeniable déjà vu. They had probably had spent most of their time here, she concluded. Their penthouse was of course on the top floor. It was the most gracious apartment she'd seen so far. Walking thought the heavy white doors, there was a massive living area, which connected with their dinning room and kitchen. On both sides of the living room were doors to two bedrooms, two bathrooms, two closets, an office and a gigantic balcony, that included a pool, and a hot tub. The color theme of the penthouse was gold, maroon, and royal blue, giving their adobe a warm feeling. The wall at the end of the living room was a full window, giving a the room a wonderful view.

"This is amazing." She gasped, then turned to him. "How do we afford all this stuff?"

He sat down on the navy blue couch. "This apartment was mine, and I asked you to move in with me. Then you redecorated it. You though it was too cold, and uninviting before. We spent most of our time here, and since it's in the city, it's easier to get to and from work. We usually go to the beach house on some weekends, or whenever we need some peace and quietness."

"Then how could _you _afford it?"

"Being an heir to the Uchiha clan always helps."

"Of course. Please tell me that I paid for at least _one thing_ that we own." Her eyes fell as she sat down on the arm of the couch. Husband or not, she couldn't this man lather her up in such luxurious items.

Sasuke walked up to her and kissed her on her head. "You're here with me, especially after _all that;_ that's what means the most to me, Sakura. And don't worry, you did pay for _your_ car."

"After all that? What do you mean?"

"No, nothing. Never mind." He shook his head. "Come on, I'll show you around the city." He grabbed her hand.

Sakura had spent the day with Sasuke driving in their Land Rover, mapping out the city for her, occasionally stopping at random shops; they were her favorite, he told her. He also took her to their old high school; telling her this was were it all started, this was were they first met. Her shoes crunched under the gravel as she walked up to the gated fence of the school ground. One hand of hers reached out to grab the fence and she held it tightly, as if touching a part of her school would let her concealed memories flow out. She shut her eyes, trying to remember.

_"Sakura! I can't believe you're with him!"_

She gasped and opened her eyes in shock. It was a girls voice which had called out her name in anger._ 'With him?'_ She concluded that mystery girl was probably talking of Sasuke, because if he's telling the truth they dated in high school.

"Sakura? Did you remember anything?" He walked up behind her

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but her stomach beat her to it.

"You're hungry. Let's go get something to eat. We'll try to tap into your maze like brain after you've been well fed."

"I'd like that." Sakura shamefully admitted.

.

Sasuke decided to take her to a restaurant. Maggiano's he called it. He told her it too was her favorite. And she was starting to see why. The restaurant was on the twentieth floor of a office building, over looking the entire city and the pristine beach beyond it. The couple sat together, in a semi private corner, on the balcony.

She felt like a little child again, energized and excited, but on the outside she decided to control herself. She didn't think she needed to embarrass her husband. Throughout their whole lunch she kept looking over her shoulder, to the city, and less towards Sasuke.

"I see your genuinely enjoying yourself. I might be a bit jealous."

"Of the restaurant?" Sakura laughed, making his face light up with content. He missed hearing her laugh like that.

Sakura lifted her face up to glance at Sasuke, only to find him glaring at something past her shoulder. That something turned out to be someone as she turned around and looked behind her. _Hidan. _She remembered his name. She remembered Sasuke had to work with this man on a couple of missions. She remembered him coming home every night, ranting and raving about how much Hidan annoyed him. And she also remembered giving herself to him every night, trying to help him forget about work.

"Hey. Fancy meeting you here, Sakura." Hidan grabbed her hand which was currently residing upon the table, and kissed it gently.

"Get you fucking hands off my wife!" Sasuke murmured through clenched teeth, as Sakura snatched her hand back. She didn't know this man that well, all she knew was that Sasuke despised him. And Sakura didn't want to anger her husband. "Touch her again, and I'll break your hand in two."

"My, my, your guard dog is _still _as _jealous_ as ever. Tell me Sakura you're still with a man like him? Oh yes." He scratched his chin in though as he feigned to remember something. "Ah, yes. I heard on the news that you had lost your memory."

Sakura just started at him, unable to say anything. _'So Sasuke is the jealous type?_' She thought in shock, he had never seemed that way. But it did make sense, like how, in the presence of others, he would constantly try touch her, as if to let them know that she was his and his alone. She didn't understand how someone as beautiful as him, be jealous due to her.

"Would you leave me and my wife the fuck alone?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He tried evading loosing his temper in front of Sakura. He wouldn't, he had promised himself, not anymore.

"Well, I'm sure Sasuke benefited quite a lot from that." Hidan continued without as much as acknowledging Sasuke's impending outbreak. "I'm sure he painted himself as a saint. But Sakura, when your ready to be with a real man, give me a call-"

Sasuke punched his square in his jaw. Hidan turned his face back to him, while rubbing his jaw. "First one's free, next one is gonna cost ya." Sasuke pushed his right fist towards Hidan, only to have it blocked by Hidan's left arm, who extracted revenge from the first hit.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled, but her shrill cry seemed to be carried away by the wind, as both men bluntly ignored her

The manager ran off to call the police, he wasn't too keen on the idea of intervening himself. Other guests quietly evacuated the restaurant, while couple stayed to watch.

Sasuke whipped blood off his jaw, while Hidan gloated. "You're still such a child, always so eager to start. Oh, and you take hits like a pussy." And that was all that it took for Sasuke to become completely enraged. And blinded by anger, he lunged.

.

.

.

"Uzamaki, Inuzuka come in."

"It's Uzumaki, sir."

"Whatever. A fight has broken out, between two unidentified men, unarmed, at Maggiano's."

"Yes, sir." The receiver buzzed and clicked. Naruto looked out the window to find Kiba carrying a bag of food to their car. His stomach groaned. How he was hungry, but work comes first. "A fight broke out at Maggiano's, between two unidentified, unarmed men." He filled Kiba in.

"Oh _that _place?" Kiba scoffed. "I betcha, there'd be two lil' men engaging a slap-a-thon. With their lil' white gloved hands. And our food will get cold, well I'll be eating while you drive, I mean at least one of us needs to be alert, and well fed, no need for both of us to starve, so I guess, only your food will get cold."

Kiba opened open a cylinder, take out box, filling the air with the smell of ramen, Naruto stomach grumbled in response. Naruto sighed as his stomach grumbled in response. He adjusted his hat and put the car in gear.

"So? Twenty on two pussy's having a smack fest."

Naruto chuckled, and turned on the sirens, and sped across the city, violating almost every traffic law. How he loved being able to break the very laws he protects. "Dude you never know. I mean that place is probably packed with rich folks, who are willing to drop money on extensive marshal arts training." If there was one thing he's learned in his twenty-four years of existence, is that to never underestimate the other opponent. "Like Bruce Wayne." Naruto added.

"Please, Uzumaki." Kiba replied through a mouth full of noodles. "They'll run and hide when they see real men."

"And if caught, probably try to bribe us to protect their fragile reputation." They'd seen it all.

"Mm-hm." Kiba nodded.

Naruto smiled in thought. Inuzuka Kiba has been his partner ever since he's been on the force, and as annoying a he could be sometimes, Kiba was a great partner. He understood what teamwork meant, and Naruto always felt somewhat safe, knowing Kiba's got his parked the vehicle on the curb. "Showtime." Both men pulled out there guns, and headed for the elevators in the lobby.

The first thing Naruto saw, as he barged into the scene, was blood. Blood on both of the suspects. The second thing or person was Kara- or Sakura. She looked feeble, as she was crying and begging both men to stop. His heart clenched in his chest when he saw her like this.

The tan man, whom Naruto recognized as his superior, special agent Hidan, was sent crashing onto a table, when Kiba and Naruto intervened. Naruto held his the Uchiha back, while Kiba helped the other on his feet. "Dude,-" Sasuke looked back at him in annoyance, while he struggled to get free. "I mean 'sir', you are giving your wife quite the scare."

Sasuke froze, his eyes shifted towards his wife, who truly did look frightened. She stared at him with shocked filled green eyes, tearing streaming down her cute face, and both hands covered her mouth.

'Sakura." He called out to her in an monotone voice. She ran up to Sasuke, taking him from Naruto. He was supposed to help Sasuke by tending to his wounds, but he didn't feel like it, he wasn't dying, the paramedics could do it. Naruto swallowed the pain he felt when Sakura didn't as much as look at him. Her eyes were only for her husband.

She helped him sit on one of the padded chairs as she knelt down in front of him. "Oh god, Sasuke." She inspected the deep cut on his right temple and left arm, which was staining his loose, white button down shirt. He had a slight swelling on his jaw, and some blood was dripping from his straight nose.

"Clear the area." Naruto turned to see that the paramedics had arrived. Two went to go and help special agent Hidan, while two more worked on Sasuke, pushing Sakura aside. Naruto took this opportunity to walk up to Sakura and to talk to her. "He'll be find." He whispered in her ear. Sakura turned to see her closest friend so far.

"Naruto!" She cried, before she hugged him. Naruto felt a bitter, irritated stare directed at him, but didn't care to check. He already knew who it was.

"It'll be fine, Kar- Sakura-chan." He tightened his hold on her, enjoying the feel of her body next to his. He quickly let her go, when Sasuke's glare hardened, he didn't want to cause Sakura trouble. Sakura softly whipped away her tears with a quivering hand.

After taking a few moments to calm down, while Naruto rubbed her back, she continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you till now."

"It's fine. You were a bit preoccupied." He pointed. "I was a bit worried about you."

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "That I didn't call. A lot went on this past day."

"Of course. Did you remember something? Anything?"

She nodded her head. "I remembered I had a dream about this boy. Someone I knew from my childhood. He was my best friend, Neji."

"Oh. That's good."

She nodded.

" Anything else?"

"I get a feeling of déjà vu every now and then, when people, or rather Sasuke is acting a certain way. But so far that's about it, and I do remember bits and pieces of my home life."

"You can't gain your memory overnight."

"Actually I can…" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out to her. He motioned for her to come near him.

"Lemme know when you remember anything else, Sakura-chan."

"You will be the first to know. Well…apart from Sasuke, that is."

Naruto just stood there, fiddling his hands in his pockets "….I suck at saying goodbye."

"So do I, Naruto." Sasuke called out for her again. "I'll call, don't worry." Were her last words to him before she disappeared back to her husband's side.

"I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Are you feeling well?" She asked concerned. Sakura bent down on her knees in front of her husband, and held the hand that was currently residing on his lap.

"Drop the act." He replied in a cruel voice, after the paramedics had cleared their way.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

He looked her straight in the eye, his black eyes, tired and harsh. Like those of a bitter old man. "You don't have to pretend to care about me."

"But I do care about you."

"You were flirting with that cop, Uzumaki." He accused.

Sakura sighed. "We're just friends, Sasuke. We were only talking, catching up. Besides, he did save my life." She tried reasoning with him.

"Sure you are. What did exactly go on between you two while you didn't remember that you were married?"

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed in shock. "I'm not a slut!"

"You sure dress like one."

"What-?" She looked at her apparel. She was wearing a body hugging, V-neck, white knit sweater, and dark blue jeans. She instantly knew he meant the sweater. "Sasuke…" She tried again.

"I can see down you shirt. No wonder Hidan kept gawking at you like that, you were asking for it."

"…" Biting down on her lip, she stood up.

Sasuke leaned over next to him, picked up his black leather jacket, and roughy threw it at her. "Wear it."

"Well, neither are pressing chargers. Not that they have to." Kiba reappeared to his side. "The restaurant's pissed, but they aren't pressing charges either. Both Uchiha, and Hidan are A-list clients, and besides, it's never good to be on the Clan's bad side."

"…." He was too busy staring at Sakura, who looked hurt as Sasuke snapped at her, and threw his jacket to her. He had an irrefutable urge to go and defend her from whatever it was he was accusing her of. But he knew that he'd only make matters worse.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" His eyes snapped away from the couple and glanced at Kiba.

He had caught on quickly. "Naruto, she's married. To your boss."

"I know."

"You were the one who had found her right?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember what I said, don't get on their bad side. The Clan, that is."

Naruto turned towards his partner and smirked. "Why Inuzuka? You scared of the 'white-gloved rich people'?"

"Please. Jokes apart, I think we both know that they have too much power."

"True." He commented while glancing at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Come on. Our shift ends soon and I know of this great bar, where all the hottest single girls are." Kiba continued while leading his partner out of the restaurant. "I'm gonna make sure you get some ass tonight…" Naruto smiled, it'd probably do him some good if he did.

.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please let me know!**

**Please review!**


	4. Cry In the Disappearing World

Inspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect.

**Promise**

**parings: **sasusaku, narusaku

**genre: **Romance

**summary: **Inspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect. To everyone, they seemed to have the perfect fairytale love story. High school sweethearts who fell in love, and got married. But something altered their seemingly perfect marriage as a frightening pattern took shape.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the novel Picture Perfect.

* * *

_"The moment we want to believe something, we suddenly see all the arguments for it, and become blind to the arguments against it. Sometimes love blinds us, other times it let's us see."_

.

.

**Promise**

**.**

**.**

**Cry In the Disappearing World **

.

.

.

_He found her crying behind a tombstone in the cemetery, cradling her face in her hands as a river of tears flowed down her tiny, chubby cheeks. "Sakura…" Neji whispered as he bent down and sat next to her, offering his shoulder to her. "Did he yell at you again?" He felt her nod. Neji didn't quite understand the details, but he knew that Sakura's mother couldn't have anymore children, so Sakura's father looked down on Sakura and her mother, just because Sakura wasn't born a boy. He dismissed the idea of her being his rightful heir. Neji wrapped his arm around her. "It'll all be over. Once I get old enough, we both will leave. We'll move somewhere else. Away from them, from everyone. I promise, I'll take care of you, no matter what."_

"_Hmm." Sakura agreed. She might just be eight, but she's seen enough to know that she's chosen who she'll spend the rest of her life with. She didn't think anyone could love her so._

"_Sakura?" He asked after a while._

"_Hmm." She repeated._

"_May I kiss you?" He carefully asked while looking away. The warmth of a blush creeping up his cheeks._

"_Eh?" Sakura sat up. A kiss? She'd seen it in many movies, when the prince saved the princess he'd kiss her. A innocent, pure display of affection that sealed a promise. A promise of love. A promise of happiness. She wanted to be loved and experience happiness. Happiness was her birth right. "Yeah…" She smiled at him._

_And so he gently placed his lips upon hers. Sakura thought it was weird, but she was happy, because even if it was for a moment, she felt like she was in a fairytale, saved by her prince and her happy ending was just around the corner._

.

.

.

His sleek, black cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Checking the caller id, he smiled at her apologetically. "I have to get this, it's my brother."

They both were seated across from each other, silently eating breakfast, when his phone rang. Sakura let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. They had barely spoken anything to each other after the events of last night; Sakura didn't know what to say, and Sasuke just looked at her with a guilty look in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Was the last words out of his mouth before he hung up. He looked at her, his eyes were even more apologetic than before. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Before she could question him he dialed another number. This time Kimimaro. "Bring the car over to the apartment."

"Where to? And what for?" She questioned.

"I left in the middle of work to come get you and Itachi, my older brother, is a bit pissed."

"Oh."

"So he wants me to go back to Suna, for at least another day."

"What are you doing there, I mean what kind of work?"

"…." He was silent for a minute, before he carefully answered her, "The Uchiha corporation is taking over another company. I should be back by tomorrow night." He quickly packed his toiletries and some clothes into his duffle bag. He started to walk towards the coat closet, but realizing something he stopped mid step. Turning around, he walked back up to her and placed his rough hands on her lean arms. "I'm so sorry I have to leave."

"It's okay, it's just work."

"No, I mean, you barely even know anything about the house, or anything…"

"Sasuke, I lost my memory, I'm not handicapped." She was a bit irritated that he was regarding her as a child. "You go ahead."

"You could call Kimimaro. His number is listed in the phone. He'll grab something for you. We always keep extra cash on the top drawer of the nightstand, my side- the left side."

"If there's food in the fridge, I'll cook myself something. And I can always order pizza. I can find my way around the internet and phone, you know."

Sasuke gave her half a smile. "Hn. I know."

"I understand you're worried about me, but I'll be fine, Sasuke." She gave him hug. "Besides, I think I need some time to myself. I've hand some serious information overload these past two days." She giggled into his muscular chest.

"Call me if you need anything. And please, for my sake, don't go out much." Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but Sasuke beat her too it. "Take Kimimaro if you really need to get out of the house. But please."

That terrifying look in his eyes made her heart feel uneasy, and she succumbed. "Don't worry. I'll take the time to explore every nook and corner of this massive palace." She joked.

He kissed the top of her head. "You don't know what's it like to loose you."

.

.

.

Sakura was glad she finally had time to herself. She felt like she can finally be her own self, after days of chasing a shadow of her former self. Now she could finally look around in her house without feeling Sasuke's hopeful gaze burning in her back.

A hard knock interrupted her thoughts. _'There's a doorbell right next to the door…' _She pulled the heavy door open to find herself face-to-face with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She had a slender figure, yet she had curves. Her blond hair, pulled into a neat pony-tail seemed to glow like a halo around her head, as the dark eyeliner defined her pale blue eyes even more. "Um, Hello?" Sakura questioned raising her eyebrow.

The woman threw her perfectly tanned arms around her body, holding her in a death grip. "Oh my God!" She practically screamed into her ear. Pulling away from her, she held her at arms length. "I heard what had happened in the paper. Are you okay?"

"You are…?" Sakura questioned her identity.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you forgot. Ino Yamanaka. You best friend since high school." She smiled her pearly whites at Sakura, momentarily blinding her.

"Oh." Sakura replied, not quite sure what else to say. Should she dramatically pull Ino into a hug like she had done earlier, or should she just calmly invite her in?

The blonde walked further into her house without her invitation. Ino was comfortable here, Sakura could tell from her body language. She might be telling the truth. Closing the door behind her, Sakura was pulled by her friend towards the couches. "Come on. Tell me all that happened."

.

Ino sat dreamy eyed as Sakura described Naruto and their story. "Wow. He sounds like an amazing man. I'd say divorce your current man and be with him."

"Ino, I can't do that. I love Sasuke."

"Do you? You can barely remember him." She questioned.

Sakura slowly shook her head. "I've lost my memories not myself. I understand who I love."

Ino let out sigh. "You're still as stubborn as ever, Sakura. Sure Sasuke is a mesmerizing guy but all he's tried to do is control your life, and swallow you whole from day one. He's even che-" She stopped mid sentence, not wanting to hurt her friend anymore by bringing up that time. "Broken your heart, yet you always forgave him. If that's true love, I'm glad I haven't found it."

Sakura suddenly felt a rush of anger towards Ino. She didn't know about her and Sasuke's relationship that well to pass judgment on it. Sasuke loved her. He's trying his best to make her feel comfortable. She opened her mouth to retort but Ino held her hands up in defense. "You're getting that look again. I get the message, I'll stop." She got up, Sakura followed.

"Where are you going?"

"_We _need to go to your beach house." Ino said with a gleaming smile.

"Why?"

She leaned in closer. "Because that's where you keep most of your private stuff."

"Private?"

"Things you hold dear to yourself, things you don't want your dear Sasuke to find out." Ino headed for the door, with Sakura close on her heels. "You need triggers for your memories to return."

.

.

.

Sakura felt her nails denting the smooth leather seats of Ino's blue sports car. She pried her eyes away from the road and kept her gaze fixed on her lap. As long as she didn't look ahead into the eyes of death itself. Ino was an insane driver. It seemed like an internity before they made it to her ridiculously large house past the wrought iron gates. Sakura appreciated the domestic feeling of the beach house, after days of constant changes, and new surroundings, she was glad that she was back in a place she was somewhat familiar with.

"Let's go!" Ino scrambled out of her car in delight. Sakura realized Ino was as awed with her home as she.

Sakura jammed her key into the lock and let herself in. Looking left, she entered her code into the security device next to the door, subsiding the alarm system. After closing and locking her door, she was half dragged into the backyard of her home.

Ino opened the french doors to a lavish backyard. Their red-brick patio seemed to be big enough as a room. A rather large patio set was surgically placed around a table and fireplace. There was a barbecue set near the edge, making Sakura wonder who did the barbecuing, her or Sasuke? The thought brought a smile to her lips. Whenever she thought of Sasuke and her sharing a domestic life, a warm feeling tickled in her chest.

A few moments after taking in her lavish surroundings, Sakura felt herself being pulled elsewhere. For some reason, she knew she needed to head deeper into the backyard. She walked down a couple steps off the patio, past ino, past the lush green lawn, past their pool, and into the maze of various flowers, trees, and manmade water structures. Her feet automatically moved her foreword with Ino hot on her heels. "You remember!" Ino was ecstatic. Sakura was nervous. She didn't know what she'll find but deep inside she knew it was something impotent to her.

She bent down in front of the largest tree in their backyard. Ino bent down next to her. She picked up a smooth marble rock, barely larger than her palm,_'Neji' _was inscribed half hazardly into the rock. Nothing else. "Neji." She whispered. It was the man she'd been dreaming about.

"You remembered him." Ino whispered. "You told me much about him. You both grew up as neighbors. He was the most important person in your life. He died when you were just a child."

Sakura felt an ache in her heart. _'Was'_ Neji was dead. This rock was his tombstone. She placed this rock underneath this tree because this tree would tower over the others, watch over her like Neji had. She knew she'd come here often to talk to him. She couldn't let go of him.

Though another fact loomed over her. "I hid this from Sasuke."

"He gets jealous." Ino nodded. "He never ventures in this garden. He had this landscaped for you."

"But Neji's dead, this is just in memory of him." Sakura looked at her in shock.

"He can't even share you with your dead friend, Sakura." Ino shook her head. "He's too possessive of you."

Sakura silently took this in as they both lay on the afternoon grass. Sasuke wasn't that possessive. Or at least, these past days he hadn't been. Last night flashed into her head. _'Yeah, he's capable of it. But there must be a reason. He's my husband. Why does he need to be possessive?'_

"When you and Sasuke met, the chemistry was undeniable. And soon enough you both became inseparable. But sometimes you'd tell me you're suffocating, because he won't let go of you. You also told me it was because he was never that close to anyone, and he didn't quite understand how to be in a relationship. So you let him latch onto you."

"I love him." Was all Sakura had to say. A comfortable silence fell between the two girls. She felt the rough letters of Neji's name under the pad of her thumb and drifted.

.

_"Neji!" She screamed. Her mother's thin hands grabbed her back, as Sakura screamed her friend's name in horror. They were lowering his mahomeny casket into the earth's cold ground._

_His body was found mangled on the side of the road last week. His uncle had accidentally ran over him. Or at least the authorities had said it was an had been a dispute among the Hyuuga clan. It was due to Neji's grandfather's will, where he'd left Neji his entire wealth. The small orphan boy was now incharge of the clan. Or rather he was. Before his uncle had his way with him. And now, as Neji's guardian, he owned that which was once Neji's._

_Sakura couldn't stand the passive look on Neji's uncle's face. "I hate you!" She screamed through her tries as she pointed her tiny finger at him. "I hate you all." Neji didn't want to be a part of his bloodstained clan. He didn't deserve this._

_Sakura turned and ran to the woods. She drowned her mother's call. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She had her last hope taken away from her life. Neji wasn't supposed to be in a casket. He was supposed to be here, with her. Jumping in mud-puddles with her. Planning their life together under starry skies. Climbing into her room to hold her at night when they needed each other. He was the only one that made her smile. Took her mind off of her dying mother and glaring father. She was the only one he considered as family. As did she._

_Her tiny knees sank into the soggy ground as she screamed. His name disappearing into the harsh winds as quickly as it left her mouth._

_._

"Sakura? You okay?" Ino frantically woke up her friend.

"Wha-" Sakura felt a tear slide down her face.

"You fell asleep for a few, and started to whimper. What happened?"

Sakura placed her hands of the soft grass and pushed herself up. "What's the time?" Sakura didn't want to tell her about her dream. She wanted to keep Neji as close to her heart as possible.

"Almost one." Ino looked guilty. "I'm sorry Sakura but I need to get going. I have a photo-shoot."

She was a model, Sakura realized. No wonder she looked so perfect. "No need to be, thank to you Ino, I learned a little more about myself." Sakura smiled.

.

.

.

Sakura walked into her closet and turned on the light. After she had bid Ino goodbye she turned the house inside out. If Ino said she kept thing close to her here, Neji wouldn't be the only thing.

She looked through her belongings in the rather large, organized closet. She halted in the process of looking through her drawers. There was a shoe box in the farthest corner of the bottom drawer, hidden in view from numerous pairs of socks. She pulled out the old shoebox, and sunk into the ground.

Pale hands removed the worn lid off the box. She looked through pictures of Neji and herself, and the 25 cent ring he gave her on her seventh birthday. "This way, you'll be mine forever." He said with an innocent smile. "We'll live in a big tree house by the beach." She had answered with her toothy grin. Another pained tremor clenched at her heart. She felt the lump grow in her throat. She put his memories aside for now, her heart couldn't take the pain anymore.

She picked up another object. It a picture of Sasuke sitting on a desk with a pencil in his mouth. He gaze was elsewhere, emotionless, as if he hadn't a clue this moment was being captured forever. He looked rather young, his features a little softer, maybe in his early teens. She felt herself smile. Even in his teens, when most where fighting acne, he was just as beautiful.

She glanced back in the small box and froze. Beneath the picture was a pregnancy test, and a small note on top of it. She grabbed the tester. Two-lines. What the hell did two lines mean? Distressed hands flipped the box until her eyes landed on the directions. Two-lines meant that she was pregnant. She unfolded the white piece of paper.

_Sasuke,_

_I love you. I don't even know if you'll ever find this but, I'm pregnant._

_I'm leaving you. I can't and I refuse to raise my child in this environment._

_And I refuse to return until you change your… habits._

_I'm sorry, but this is for the best._

She looked at the date on the letter. It was the same night Naruto found her, erased of her memories. She was running away from her husband after she found out she was pregnant. Why? This should be the happiest time of their lives. But then she remembered Sasuke's reaction to her questions on parenthood. He obviously thought otherwise.

Her hands grabbed her abdomen. Her baby was still alive. There was a tiny child inside of her. A baby their love had created. A beautiful mix of him and her.

A rush of emotions plagued her. Sakura felt tears escaping her closed eyes as she forced herself to remember. Why was she running away?

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 5 preview:

The sleek black Mercedes rolled up to the main entrance of Central Konoha Academia. Halting their morning rituals, the students watched in awe as a young man stepped out. His silky, black hair defied gravity as it spiked in the back, while few locks framed his handsome face. A ivory hand struck the door closed as he mounted his bag over his lean yet muscular shoulder. Girls nearly fainted when he turned his dark towards the entrance. With a fling of his wrist, he dismissed the car. His navy pants were crease free, as was his crisp white shirt, the top few buttons undone teasing the female population of the school with a glimpse of his masculine chest. One hand had been grasping his expensive navy, suite jacket. The eyes of every female, and a few males, was on him as he strode into the only let go of the breath they'd been holding after the man left.

Shikamaru turned to a dazed Ino beside him, and then back to Chouji, "Every fucking day." He lazily drawled.

Sorry about the long update! I swear I'll update more often! Life has just been crazy the past year and I'm finally grasping on to it.

Stay tuned: Next few chapters will be about Sasuke and Sakura's past! How they met, fell in love, and got married. Full of SasuSaku goodness, and will definitely make up for the little SasuSaku in this chapter.

**Please review**, and I promise I'll update within the month! I have most of the next chapter done.

_-Vertigo_


	5. Boy Meets Girl

Inspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect.

**Promise**

**parings: **sasusaku, narusaku

**genre: **Romance

**summary: **Inspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect. To everyone, they seemed to have the perfect fairytale love story. High school sweethearts who fell in love, and got married. But something altered their seemingly perfect marriage as a frightening pattern took shape.

**-Important! This chapter begins the story of Sasuke and Sakura's past. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the novel Picture Perfect.

* * *

.

_"We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find."_

.

.

.

**Promise**

**.**

**.**

**Boy Meets Girl**

.

.

.

_Eight Years Ago….._

The sleek black Mercedes rolled up to the main entrance of Konoha Academia for the Gifted. Halting their morning rituals, the students watched in awe as a young man stepped out. His silky, black hair defied gravity as it spiked in the back, while few locks framed his handsome face. A ivory hand struck the door closed as he mounted his bag over his lean yet muscular shoulder. Girls nearly fainted when he turned his dark towards the entrance. With a fling of his wrist, he dismissed the car. His navy pants were crease free, as was his crisp white shirt, the top few buttons undone teasing the female population of the school with a glimpse of his masculine chest. With one hand grasping his expensive navy, suite jacket as he heading towards his destination. The eyes of every female, and some males where on his tall form. They only let go of the breath they'd been holding after the man disappeared into the building. Shikamaru turned to a dazed Ino beside him, and then locked eyes with Chouji, "Every fucking day." He lazily drawled.

.

"Oi, Sasuke!" A pale-haired man called out to friend, as said man placed a text book he didn't need today into his locker. "Sasuke!" The man continued, jogging over. "Sasuke, didn't you hear me?"

"I did, Suigetsu."

"Well why didn't you answer." Suigetsu demanded, arms folded over chest.

Sasuke slammed his locker shut. "Frankly, you never asked me a question. I had no need to answer to my name, I'm not a dog."

Suigetsu huffed in annoyance. "Jeez, Sasuke."

Sasuke began walking to their first class. Suigetsu ran to catch up. "So why was my name so popular with you this morning?"

"Didn't you hear?'

"Hear what?" Sasuke questioned with a raised brow.

"A new student transferred on a full scholarship." Suigetsu said with shock. Not particularly interested Sasuke opted to stay quite. Which for Suigetsu, was an invitation to carry on. "I mean can you imagine, someone actually tested into the school in the middle of the year. Also they bumped her up a grade, so she'll be in your class." Suigetsu let out a low whistle, "She must be pretty fuckin smart."

Sasuke silently agreed with Suigetsu. If the girl not only tested into the school, during the middle of year, managed to receive a full scholarship and was in his class, she must be pretty damn smart. The duo separated at their class. In KAG homeroom classes were divided by learning abilities. His class, class A-1. were the most advanced since they were by far the fastest learners. Suigetsu was in Class C-2, the lowest, since he was a rather slow learner.

More hearts fluttered as he walked into the classroom and took his designated seat next to the window. "Sasuke-kun!" He heard a feminine voice call out his name. He looked up to see his classmate Ino. She sat on his desk. Her long legs were crossed on the table, the navy skirt barely providing any coverage. She pushed her torso towards the man, trying to entice him. "I called you last night."

"Ah." He remembered, she had left him a text message too. But on with the real issue. "How'd you get my number?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun, a woman always has her ways to find her man." Ino states with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Ino, I'm not your man." Sasuke responded emotionlessly.

"Yet." She said with a stubborn smile.

"Ino!" Shikamaru intertwined before she'd break her heart …again. It'll then be chick flicks, and ice-cream for him and Chouji until Sasuke's as much as glances at the general area she would be at, and then this vicious cycle would start again. "Hurry up get going, class starts soon." He dragged the lovesick girl away from the heartthrob and towards the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to turn his attention back to the window when something pink caught his gaze. He turned his attention back to the front. He wasn't the only one who noticed this girl. "She's cute," he heard someone in the back whisper. The girl had soft pink hair that reached her shoulders, swaying with every little movement. She had the creamy, ivory skin. She looked rather delicate. She was speaking with their professor, as he handed her some assignments. Sasuke watched her smile and nod every now and then. She was most likely the new girl.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke dragged his eyes off of the mysterious girl and turned to his right, acknowledging his current fling's presence. "Hn, Mitsuki." He watched her put her black messenger bag on the floor. He then turned his attention back towards the front of the generously sized classroom.

The girl smiled in return. She then realized his deep gaze wasn't on her anymore. Her deep blue eyes followed his gaze. "She's not that cute. Her forehead's too large." She whispered, a bit peeved at Sasuke constant stare.

Sasuke chuckled. "Jealously doesn't suite you." He told her with a smirk.

"I-I'm not jealous." The brunette stated defensively. "Anyways, you never called last night."

"You know my answer." Sasuke's mood instantly became sour.

The girl sighed in return. "I love you, you know. That's why I was hoping you could consider being in a relationship with me."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't love her back, they both knew it. That's why he didn't want her to be his girlfriend, there was nothing left to consider. She was just someone he happened to be seeing and sleeping with right now. He wasn't going to be exclusive with her.

The shriek ringing of the class bell rang in his ears. Breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Alright class!" Their teacher Iruka called for attention. "As most of you have probably heard," Iruka was no amateur to high school, he knew how fast news traveled in these corridors, "We have a new student joining our class." All eyes were on the exotic pink-haired girl. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. She recently moved here from North Konoha, so I expect this class to treat her with hospitality and respect." Iruka turned towards Sakura," Your seat is going to be next to Shikamaru's. Raise your hand, Shikamaru."

He didn't. "I'm right here." He lazily drawled from the back of the classroom.

Iruka huffed in annoyance.

Sakura smiled embarrassingly. "Thank you Iruka-sensei." She felt her cheeks burn as she realized everyone in the classroom had their eyes glued on her petite form as she made her way towards the empty seat next to the lazy man.

"She's so pretty!"

"Damn!" The boys whispered.

"Eh, she's alright."Some girls disagreed.

Sakura felt her blush deepen, she wasn't used to this much attention. Her ballet flat clad foot graciously landed on the wooden step, her navy skirt flowed with her every move. She clutched her hand on the deep red tote her books resided in. She felt a heavy gaze in her direction and turned her head to the owner. She then saw him for the very first time. He was graciously handsome. His dark hair and eyes contrasted greatly against his pale, flawless face. Her breath hitched in her throat when their eyes locked. His eyes were beautiful. Sharp. They pierced right into her soul.

She caught him looking. Her eyes were of the most unique shade of green he's ever seen. They were vibrant, and warm. Sasuke had turned his gaze away from the pinkette once he realized her destination was behind him and turned his attention back to the window.

"Hi Shikamaru." Sakura greeted as she sat next to him.

"Hey." He acknowledged.

_._

_._

_._

"We have off campus lunch, but KAG-"

"KAG?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shikamaru nodded. "Saying the whole name of our school is such a drag." He had offered her to join him and his friends for lunch. He knew how frightening the first day in such a prestigious place could be. He too had joined just last year, impressing the administration with his high IQ, they bumped him up a year too, just like Sakura. Besides some of the students in this rich Academy could be cruel to those on scholarships.

"Anyways, like I was saying, KAG has a really good lunch buffet, that no one really ventures out for lunch. Here we are." The raven haired man led Sakura into a grand room. Secluded from rest of the building, this room had a touch of Roman design to it compared to the rest of school's modern design. The entire ceiling was made out of durable glass, enveloping the entire room in sunlight. Off to the right lead off to the patio area, where Sakura noticed some students were smoking on. Circled tables, filled with students occupied most of the floor. And a delicious food buffet was lined up clear across the front of the room. "Come on," Shikamaru urged.

Once they grabbed their lunch, Sakura followed the young man to the table closest to the patio. "I'd like you to meet Chouji," Sakura's gaze traveled along his, to a rather heavy man. He had light brown hair, dark eyes. "Mmph, Hello." Shikamaru was impressed he managed to miss a bite to greet her. For Chouji that was indeed a difficult task.

"Ino,"Shikamaru continued. Sakura laid her eyes on a gorgeous blond. "Hey!" She smiled.

"And Lee." Sakura turned to see green.

"I was waiting for this moment when you and I would meet finally." He had a black bowl-cut. Thick eyebrows, and thick lower lashes. And judging by his wardrobe, he had a thing for green. Lee walked up to her, as Sakura unconsciously moved back. "Agree to be my girlfriend and I will protect you with my life!" He declared.

"Um, sorry I'm not interested. I'm planning on focusing on my studies here." Sakura tried let the sweet man down easy.

She could've sworn Lee's eyes where shining as he gazed at her with respect. "That is so ambitious of you! I too will focus on my studies and once I've joined a prestigious university," his face fell a bit," I guess I'll have to study harder, but after that," his eyes sparkled again, "I'll ask you to become my wife!"

"Lee, stop it." Another girl walked to the table. Her hazel gaze caught Sakura's. "Hi there, I'm Ten-ten." She balanced the red tray of food in one hand and held out her right to Sakura.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura."

The group of six where in a lively conversation with each other. Or that's what it looked like from afar, in realty Sakura felt like she was being interrogated.

"So why'd you join the school?" Ino asked first.

"I just moved from the country side, and my guardian, my aunt Tsunade, pretty much told me that if I wish be successful in the medical field, this is the school to go to-"

"Wait-" Ino interrupted, "You mean _the_ Tsunade? The best surgeon in the world, and she's just launched a dermatologist office where she sells her special herb creams, that Tsunade?

"Uh, yes."

"Oh my god" Ten-ten whispered, "I adore her, she's such a feminist!"

"Yup she's pretty awesome."

"You have to introduce me to her!" Ten-ten and Ino practically yelled in unison.

"Of course I will!" Sakura smiled back.

"So why'd you move here? Isn't the country side more peaceful?" It was Shikamaru's turn to ask.

"My mother died a two months ago. My father had moved abroad and I was never close to him so when Aunt Tsunade offered me to move here, I couldn't decline."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shikamaru offered his sympathy.

Sakura smiled through the lump in her throat. "We should really get something to eat Shikamaru." They were so in absorbed in their conversations that they'd forgotten to grab lunch. Actually Sakura had hunch Shikamaru just didn't want to wait in line, as the lazy man had been grabbing Ino's food, while the girl herself picked on the spinach leaves of her salad.

.

"Oh, o-oh my god! Oh my god! Sasuke!"

Their heavy moans echoed in the empty classroom, as two bodies collided with each other.

"Ah, ah." Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure, and followed his partner to ecstacy. He swiftly pulled out of Mitsuki and came on the floor of the classroom. "Damn."

"Oh, Sasuke." Mitsuki pouted while she tried to regain her breath. "I'm on the pill you know."

Sasuke stared into her blue eyes. "I'm not risking anything with you."

'I'm not risking anything _with you_..'

'I'm not risking _anything _with you..'

His words rang in her. The simplest sentences he'd unthinking spoken would sometimes cut deep within. Was she really that bad that the thought of a child with her was revolting? Mitsuki grabbed a tissue paper and proceeded to clean herself. She suddenly glanced up at the man, who was also cleaning up the mess he had made. His handsome face seemed to be pouted as he vigorously rubbed the floor with a handful of tissue paper. A smile tickled her lips. He was adorable.

The brunette girl adjusted her panties into position with her skirt. She bit her lip as she waited for Sasuke to finish up. But the question flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself, "Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked him what seemed like the hundredth time this week. "We already act like a couple…"

"No." His decision was unwavering. Having a girlfriend would be annoying right now. He already had much to focus on, he didn't have time for one. Besides, Mitsuki was staring to get annoying. She kept trying to make this fling more than what is was. She'd call every night, even if he didn't reply. Texted him morning, noon, and night. Constantly acting like he belonged to her, and she always tried to take care of him. He belonged to no one, and neither did he need anyone to look after him. He went into this fling as a means to shake off his lust. He was after all and hat-blooded male. He thought she had felt the same the first night they were together, but now he could see, that this thing had become something more to her.

Mitsuki smiled, she didn't want to show Sasuke her weakness, even though her heart broke again with that single word, after all her strength was what attracted him. She pulled her messy hair into a neat pony resting at the nape of her neck. She lied to him, she wasn't on birth control. But if she had gotten pregnant, he would've have to marry her. His parents would make him. But it wouldn't matter that she'd have to force herself on him, they'd be together forever. And he would fall in love with her. Her tiny fist clenched. She deserved his love.

They had met at a party a few months back and slept with each other. He had taken her virginity that night. Mitsuki was saving herself for years for him. Pining over him. Wasting not one moment to gain his attention. And now that he finally did give her attention, she'd do everything in her power to keep it. He was here now, in all his glory, all hers. Only hers. She'll make sure of it.

"Let's get going, Mitsuki."He yelled back from the door.

"Coming Sasuke-kun!" She threw her messenger bag over her shoulder and followed the seventeen year old man out of the classroom.

.

.

.

"Alright my young students, let the power of youth flow through your body and win this challenge!" Sakura swore this man, Gai-sensei was somehow related to Lee. The same bowl cut, the same creepy eyes, and the same bushy eyebrows. "Ah, Sasuke, so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." Their teacher sarcastically said.

Sakura felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she watched the handsome man walk into the large gymnasium, donning black track pants, and a gray t-shirt with their school's name stretched across his chest. It was similar to her's except hers was blue. His hand was wrapped around his lacrosse stick.

Oh, and did she mention they were playing lacrosse today?

Gray shirts verses blue.

"Show no mercy!" Her teacher yelled in passion as the class took their position on the court. Sasuke walked up and stood a few feet across from her, pushing a winking Suigetsu out of his way.

"Spoiled brat." The silver-blue haired man mumbled in annoyance. He had wanted to 'tackle' Sakura.

"Let no one stand on your way!"

Sakura felt her heart beating harder and ready to jump out her throat as he fixed his dark gaze on her and smirked. She had no way of beating him, but he seemed like an arrogant guy. She could easily outsmart him, because he wouldn't see her coming.

"Take care, Gai-sensei makes these games more violent then they should be." Shikamaru whispered to her.

"Fight to the death young ones!" She now knew what he'd meant. Their teacher was getting a little too excited.

"START!" His voice boomed, echoing throughout the massive gym.

Sasuke's team had the tiny ball right now. Sakura ran towards his teammate, Sai. She was faster than Sasuke she realized, but he was gaining on her. If she had speed, he had endurance. Sai lifted the stick to throw the red-orange ball when Sakura had jumped up caught it midway. She felt a sense of accomplishment as she turned and ran towards her goal.

Running right into the Uchiha.

She had forgotten that he was right behind her. And he hadn't anticipated her to turn around so quickly. "Time!" She heard her professor yell from somewhere. Sakura lifted her from his chest to look at the man lying beneath her. He lift his head off the cold floor to look at her. They eyes locked again. Neither one looked away. Until she registered two things, the suggestive position they were in and the hint of pain on his face. She quickly got off of him, and sat next to him on her knees. Sasuke didn't get up.

"Uchiha? Are you okay?" Gai panically asked.

"My back hurts." He gritted out. Their teacher helped him off the ground. Suigetsu was the one offered to take his friend to the nurses office.

Sakura watched the Sasuke throw his arm around Suigetsu for support and managed to throw a glare in her direction before the duo continued towards their destination.

Her heart felt like it was sinking inside her chest, as she wanted to run away from the gym. This was not how she wanted to start off her first day in school.

"Haruno, you okay?"

"Can I sit this one out, Gai-sensei?"

Her teacher didn't pressure her with any questions and allowed her to spend the rest of the class, wallowed up on the bench, trying to ignore Shikamaru's sympathetic gaze.

.

"He's had back problems since he was young." Shikamaru told her later. "His father's taken him to the world's best chiropractors, and doctors but there was very little change in his condition. Sasuke has always felt like he disappointed his father greatly by being born with a weak back. So ever since since he was young, he's always pushed himself to his limits. Trying to overcome his weakness."

"Why does his father let him believe that?"

"Because his father _was_ disappointed in him. His father's the founder and captain of the Konoha Police Corps. Sasuke was supposed to become his heir, but because of his back, he wouldn't be able to do any field work. So now his older brother is going to become captain, and he's feels like he's going to spend the rest of his life in his older brother's shadow. Sasuke is one of those types who are leaders, not followers."

"How do you know so much about him?" Sakura question.

The pair stood on the roof of the magnificent building. The setting sun lit the place in a blazing red, pink, and orange light. Shikamaru watched the colors dance along his female companion's face, her green eyes lit by a thousand shades of gold making them seem almost translucent, before he answered. "We were friends once, in elementary school. But people change with age. I thought he was too arrogant and cocky, he thought I was too lazy. So we slowly drifted apart. I met him here again after two years, seems like he got new friends, and a new life."

"Oh."

"Anyway, it's getting late, I'll walk you home." Shikamaru walked towards the heavy, metal door.

.

"You don't live with your aunt?" Shikamaru asked once he was inside her apartment, it lacked a homely feeling with only bare essentials displayed out for use. The entrance lead down to a small hallway where a coat closet resided. Beyond that to the right of the hallway was a small, but cozy looking living room, where a plush love-seat sat in front of a wooden coffee table and flat screen television. To the left was the dining room adjoined to a kitchen which looked rather spacious compared to the living room. And next to that was another short hallway, where Shikamaru concluded the bedrooms and bathrooms were at. Tan, cardboard boxes were scattered around the apartment, its contents labeled hastily by a black sharpie.

"No, she lives near the hospital in Central Konoha, and she doesn't have the time to drive me to school every morning. So I asked if I could move into an apartment near the school. It be an easier and shorter commute for me, and she wouldn't have to look after me. Besides we both enjoy living alone." Sakura threw her tote on the velvety navy couch of her living room, she then turned left, heading into the kitchen. "I have some leftovers from last night if you're hungry…"

"I'm not very hungry." He followed her further into the small, yet comfortable home. "I understand what you mean by enjoying living alone. It's less bothersome then answering to your parents questions every time you walk outside the house." Sakura walked out with two glasses of water, Shikamaru graciously accepted. "I don't live with my parents anymore. They actually live by East Konoha. They supported my decision to go to KAG. They thought someone like me would flourish here."

"Jeez, confident much?" She chuckled before sipping on her water.

He smirked, "I really hope to become the captain of the Konoha Police Corps Intelligence Devision one day."

"Really?"

"When we were younger, Sasuke's mother used to take to visit Fugaku-san. We always used to get bored and mess around in the building. But sometimes we just used to sit and watch the people work. Fascinated by them. We both had slowly developed a interest in the Police Corp."

"Seems like you both shared a lot of memories."

"Hn, I guess…" Shikamaru finished his water and placed the glass down on the small dining table.

A comfortable silence enveloped the two, until Sakura's eyes went wide with shock.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru immediately asked.

"Uh, nothing at all." She smiled. "It's just that I have a lot of homework to do. The teachers gave me more assignments, so I can catch up to the rest of you."

"Oh, well in that case I guess I'll head out." He threw on his brown leather jacket on his navy blazer identical to that of Sakura's, the school insignia stitched on the left breast pocket. He grabbed his bag and headed to the door, but halted his movements as he realized something and turned to face her. Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, he continued. "I live about two minutes away from you, in the apartment complex across from yours, in case you ever need help with your homework or anything. You already have my number, just give me a call."

"Really? Awesome!" Sakura smiled, glad that the first friend she'd made in this school was a mere block away. His sudden confession made him seem more friendlier and a little more personal. Face still shining, she held out her warm hand. "Thanks for becoming my first friend in KAG."

Shikamaru met her halfway, slightly amused at her antics. "Don't mention it."

Sakura closed and bolted the door as soon as he left, and headed to her tote to grab her cell phone. Scrolling through her contacts she made a mental note to put her aunt on speed dial soon. Her aunt's crackling voice came through the phone. Sakura scrunched up her nose in displeasure, her aunt had been drinking again. Regardless, she continued, "Aunt Tsunade, I have to ask you about a student who goes here, Sasuke Uchiha, have you ever helped him?"

.

.

.

* * *

-I pushed sooo much homework and sleep (I work full-time and go to college full-time) aside to get this chapter out. Countless nights were spent on this chapter as I fiddled with which direction should I take this story in so all I ask is to please review, it's really encouraging to see that my work is being read. Makes all this work worth-while, also encourages me to update quicker (an update a month is my goal!)

-And if many of you were wondering that I'd have the same sad ending as the story "Picture Perfect", well do not be discouraged. I hate sad ending, and even though that ending was justified, it still tore at my heart. So my readers, this story will have a happy ending. And since story is SasuSaku, the will be together. Because I can't bare to see them apart!

-To my reader: I love you guys, thank you so much for taking the minute to review, and letting me know how the story is doing so far! It's really encouraging. PS: Please let me know if there is anyway I can improve this story.

INFO:

- Konoha is so big that there is an East (the suburbs), West (the research and development, and tech center of the town, also where KAG is and the Konoha University), Central (downtown), North (by hills, the country side), and South (where the beaches are) part to it.

-God, I miss Naruto. He's one of my favorite characters!

-Thank you for bearing these last couple of SasuSaku goodness less chapters, but their story has just begun!

-Please review! ^_^


	6. Mortal

Inspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect.

**summary: **_Inspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect_. To everyone, they seemed to have the perfect fairytale love story. High school sweethearts who fell in love, and got married. But something altered their seemingly perfect marriage as a frightening pattern took shape.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Promise**

**.**

**.**

_"We're soul mates you know?"_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because we came from two different worlds, and just collided! _

_"Hn."_

**.**

**.**

**Mortal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pristine empty hallways glowed under the fluorescent lights momentary blinding the blonde woman as she made her way into the corridor. Her shoes seemed to be the only source of sound as her inch long heels clicked on the smooth, marble floors. She smoothed the unwrinkled scrubs with her manicured hands before knocking on her patients room, and entering upon hearing a deep "come in." Swallowing the lump in her throat that she got before she went into every surgery, she entered the room. Her hazel eyes scanned the white and beige room.

Her patient laid flat on his back, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. One arm thrown over his forehead. A beautiful raven-haired woman was standing next to his bed with a twenty-something man with features similar to those of her patient's. She assumed he was the older brother. There was man hidden in the shadows of the back of the room, face rugged from years of handwork and trials. He was hastily typing away on his slim silver laptop. Stepping further into the room, Tsunade had recognized the man as Fugaku Uchiha. She'd worked with the Konoha Military Police Force many times and now she'd understood why she never came across Sasuke Uchiha's case, because his father refused to ask for her help. Her and Fugaku's stubborn, controlling personalities had clashed against each other on several occasions; it was one of the reasons she'd left the Military Police along with her best friend, Jiraya. Tsunade swallowed an urge to throw a punch his way. She had, in her many years in the medical line, been in contact with numerous families with a detached soul among them and she hated people like that the most. She could already tell from his recoiled demeanor that he had no interest in his son's health, like he'd already given up on him. No wonder he never asked her to take a look at his son's condition, even though he knew she was gifted in the medical field. It was more than just his pride that'd deterred him from reaching out to her.

She took an firm step inside the room, "Good evening." She had greeted, and after bathing in the atmosphere of the room she'd realized that everyone around Sasuke was distant from him. His mother and brother stood awkwardly near his bed, like they didn't know how to comfort him. Or maybe it was Sasuke who'd pushed them away?

"Good evening, Ms. Tsunade." His mother politely shook her hand. His brother, followed, mumbling a, "Itachi," before shaking her hand.

Tsunade smiled in return to the two and spared a glance to the man consumed in his work. "Sasuke?" She spoke to her patient, said man turned his coal, black eyes to her, silently signaling that she had his attention. "I've looked over all of your medical history, and files about your back. It says the cause of it was an accident. A truck had rear-ended the car you were riding in, and you were in the back seat. You were about four, right?"

Sasuke mumbled a quiet "Yeah."

Tsunade took a deep breath breath and continued, "Because of the force of the impact was so great, it ended up splintering some of your spine, causing numerous fragments of bone to lodge itself within vital parts of your neural framework. I think the best course of action would be to stop all physical activities that require a lot of endurance. I see you haven't participated in any sports since you were ten, but now you'll have to sit out of gym-"

"Doctor," Her patient interrupted her, Sasuke had already heard this. "What can we _do_ about this?"

Tsunade was surprised, she'd already, in one of his files, seen that he'd filled out that his career goal was to be a Konoha Military Police Force field agent with his clumsy eight-year-old handwriting. She was positive he still had that desire, every man in that clan was a field agent.

"There is a surgery that only I can do. However, there's only a fifty percent chance of success," she paused and looked at his mother, who's pretty face was marred with worry, "And failure results in death."

"I'll do it." Sasuke spoke without hesitation.

Tsunade looked at him with shock, "Now wait, I need you to talk this through with your family." She looked back at his mother, understanding that she wouldn't take such a risk with her son, "He doesn't need to get this surgery, he'll just have to stay away from most physical activities-"

"He'll do it." Fugaku spoke for the first time from the back of the room, and just like that all the fight from his mother was gone. She just stood there, relaxed, silently supporting her husband.

"We'll talk about this," His brother spoke for the first time, "can we tell you in about half an hour?"

"Of course."

**.**

**.**

Tsunade sat in her office, going over more files about the procedure. Her slim fingers flew over the black, illuminated keyboard of her desktop. A light flash of light from her cell phone caused her to slightly jump from her work related trance. _"Is he ok?"_ It was Sakura, she was the one who'd asked her to take a look at Sasuke's condition a few hours ago. After Sakura told her about the little of what she knew about his condition, and she ditched drinking all night with Jiraya, making a beeline to Konoha Central Hospital. They had doctors she'd once trained were taking a look at him, Shizune was only one smart enough to have figured out how mendable this condition was. Despite what many had thought, Tsunade did have a heart and it cried for the little boy who'd lost so much because of an act he wasn't responsible for. He was just going to school like another day. Immediately, she took over the case. The doctors were more than happy to hand it over, not wanting to face the wrath of the Uchiha clan if they fail.

_"We're working on it."_ She texted her back. Sakura was her niece, but Sasuke was her patient now. She couldn't divulge about his situation unless he gave her permission to. It wasn't just because of the law, but mostly because of her morals.

"Hey Tsunade, you still awake, or is your age getting to ya?"

Tsunade bit back a smile and his teasing voice. Taking off her reading glasses, she turned to face her friend of many years. "Jiraya." He stood there, tall as ever, with a smirk of his good-looking face. He had two cups of steaming hot coffee in both hands.

"I though you could use some." Jiraya walked further into her room and handed her the cup of caffeine. "You wouldn't cancel unless it something serious."

"Thanks." She took off her rimless reading glasses, and took the steaming cup from the silver-haired man. Tsunade had a unique relationship with this man. They had tried their fate together and dated several times, but she couldn't get her late boyfriend out of the confines of her soul. So their relationship never progressed, thus she'd always be the one to end it. Till he'd stumble back into her life. With his quirky sense of humor and unyielding strength, he'd sweep her off her feet again. Tsunade envied him sometimes, how he could constantly be so positive about everything. His smiled never wavered, not when she refused to become his girlfriend, nor during those countless times she'd refused to marry him. She let the hot liquid soothe her throat as she savored the taste of coffee. It was almost time for her to go back and check up on her patient.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_four weeks later….._**

The jingling of keys outside the white metal door could be heard before it had burst open, shedding light upon the dark living room illuminated by a crackle of lightening. Sakura stumbled inside, mumbling something about how she should've brought an umbrella as she locked the door. She threw her wet tote on the hard, wooden floor by the entrance and made a beeline to the bedroom to change into something warmer, turning up the thermostat on the way. Her hand was still clutching her phone. The same phone that held the text Sasuke had sent to her earlier. _"I know you told her." _One had read. When she hadn't replied he'd sent another message a few hours later. _ "Thank you._"

Sakura was at first confused, she didn't recognize the number that had called her or what that person was even talking about, until Ino had told who was on the other line. Why she had his number memorized was beyond her. Her was leapt in her chest when she had initially found out who was on the other end of the line. She felt giddy, like a twelve year old girl. But she instantly shook her out of her thoughts, she couldn't forgot the way Mitsuki had been glaring at her for the past few weeks Sasuke had been gone. According to Ino, Mitsuki was convinced that Sakura was responsible for his back. That she was too heavy for him, thus his back broke.

Sakura walked up to her full-length mirror hanging on the back of her door, observing her naked form. She wasn't as skinny as Ino but she wasn't fat. She had a slim and slender physique. With soft developed curves, her chest was a size B, but close to C. But she was gifted with long, lean legs, toned arms, and a flat stomach- she thanked her speedy metabolism for that one. She pulled on her gray sweats, her v-neck black tee, and walked out to the kitchen get her something to eat.

Her phone beeped, and she dashed to receive it. It was a text from Tsunade, reminding her that tomorrow was her first official day as a volunteer at the hospital. She had signed up as a volunteer to build up her resume in order to get her into Konoha Central Hospital University. It was where her aunt Tsunade had went, and her greatest dream was to walk in her footsteps. Not just to help those in need, but to be independent. Her mother was always dependent on her father for everything, and she was constantly vying for his attention. Sakura loved her, but could not stand that about her. Her aunt was the one among the siblings who had a backbone.

She poured herself cereal, and she headed to the living room to watch the news. Sakura was a bit nervous for tonight, it was her first date. She liked Shikamaru, enjoyed his company. This past month he'd not only made her feel more welcome into the Academy but he'd also taken the time to show her around town. They'd do homework together on week nights (well she would, he would just say, "homework is a drag" and lay on the couch), and spend the weekends traveling around the city. She loved the hustle and bustle, the energy of the crowed streets; he, she'd noticed, hated it. Earlier yesterday, Ino had joked about how they were already acting like a couple. Shikamaru looked pensive afterwards, only to ask her out on a official date an hour later. She had agreed.

Sakura glanced at the time. She had two hours to get ready, she jumped up and ran into her bedroom to find and outfit to wear. She didn't know why she was nervous, he knew well already. She plopped down on her bed and gazed at the sea of clothes in her closet. What to wear? Her phone beeped, "_Ahhh, you to braniacs will look so cute together! :)" _It was from Ino, she seemed to be more giddy than her. Picking up the phone she dialed her number. If anyone knew a thing or two about dating it would be Ino. All thoughts of the onyx eyed man that'd plagued her mind, had left as swiftly as they entered.

Tonight she devoted her thoughts to Shikamaru. Tomorrow, however, was another day.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"May I come in?" She knocked on the door.

"Yeah."

Sakura stood frozen outside the door to room 812 in her blue scrubs and a grey, fitted hoodie left unzipped, Her volunteer badge was swaying underneath her clothed breasts on a thin green lanyard. She had only heard him speak once in the gym, a few weeks ago. But his voice was hard to forget. Taking a deep breath she strolled into the room.

He was laying on the bed, just waking up from a heavy slumber. He immediately recognized her and looked confused for a second, until he saw her badge, the words '**Volunteer'**spelled out in bold black letter. His eyes caught hers and he smirked and chuckled a bit. "Well, aren't you a goody two-shoe."

Sakura almost dropped the clipboard from her hand, and the bag continuing his pain medication. Ignoring his but statement she quickly turned around and set the items down on the counter of the small sink next to the door. She felt his dark gaze on her as she filled with the papers. Flipping from one page to the next, but not quite reading anything.

He spoke first. "You know, you're the first girl who didn't return my calls."

"You texted."

"Same difference." He shrugged. He eyes were still on the back of her head as she shuffled papers around. It was cute how nervous she was. Most of the girls he'd ever met instantly turned seductive when he was around, even some of the nurses here. They'd run their hands down his chest when checking his heartbeat, or pop in the room to give him sponge baths, something he profoundly refused. He's capable to bathe himself. Mitsuki had noticed this as well, and immediately starting to visit him everyday, ignoring those countless times he'd asked her not to. That had annoyed him. He didn't enjoy being around company while he laid in a hospital bed, at the mercy of others. It was degrading having others see him in such a weak position.

Sakura finally turned, and smiled at him, "Time to take your pain medication, Mr. Uchiha." He took the pills and washed it down with water, his eyes on hers the entire time. He realized her presence was… comfortable. Or maybe he just liked the way she squirmed under his strong gaze.

"Thanks," he handed the cup back to her brushing his hands over hers. She jumped as if being electrocuted. "And please don't call me Mr. Uchiha," He added. She gave a halfhearted nod.

Sakura turned back towards the sink to rinse her hands and then faced the handsome boy again. "Well, I guess I should get going-"

"You knew I was in this room." His eyes hardened a bit, they almost seemed as if they were calculating. Solving a puzzle. "You came to check up on me."

"Ummm… well… Yeah." Sakura pulled a strand of hair behind her ears, a habit she picked up whenever she was nervous. He was right, she knew he was in this room. Usually it was RN's and resident nurses that had brought in his medications, never volunteers- they weren't qualified to. But being the head surgeon's niece and a charming young girl had it's benefits.

Sasuke allowed himself to smirk again. "Why?"

Sakura looked at him straight into the eyes, and when her penetrating green eyes met his black ones, he felt something tighten in his chest. "Because I fell on you." Sasuke smirked and a smile lingered on her lips. Saying it so bluntly did sound funny. Her smile faltered as she continued, "I'm sorry-"

"It wasn't your fault." He cut her off.

"Well, I did run into you."

"I was right behind you, you couldn't have known I was there."

"I'm still sorry."

"Hn."

"I noticed how you looked at me, you were so angry."

"Didn't know you paid that much attention to me." He did that smirk thing again, and his obsidian eyes became teasing, Sakura felt her checks heating up. She was losing her cool are around him fast. "I don't, I can just feel someone staring at me."

With a sigh he laid back down on the bed, and placed his arms underneath his head. He decided not comment on her statement about him staring at her. "As you've probably heard, I've always had a bad back." He continued. "My brother never wanted me to get surgery, because of the risks. I can't live my life on the sidelines anymore. But still…"

"What?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No one in the school knows of my condition, who told you?"

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed, by his legs. Sasuke didn't mind. "Shikamaru did."

"Did he now?"

He had a poker face on, so Sakura couldn't tell what it was he was thinking, so she continued. "It was then that I decided to ask my aunt, Tsunade to help-" Sakura saw him lightly flinch on the word, "you. She really can heal anything, it's amazing. I wish to be as great of a doctor as her someday. I would like to help as many people as I possibly can."

Sasuke smirked at her. "You really _are_ a goody-two shoe."

Sakura looked slightly offended. Sure she likes to do the 'right thing', or whatever she thinks is the best, most just thing to do, but calling her that made her sound so…. square. "Say's the guy who wants to join the Military Police."

Sasuke's smirk vanished in disagreement and he remained quiet. Sakura realized that he wasn't joining the Konoha Military Police Force to help those in need. Something had been bothering her though. "How did you get phone number?"

"I have my ways." There was no smirk this time. His voice held a lazy drawl to it that reminded Sakura somewhat of Shikamaru.

Sasuke was intently staring at her, suddenly understood this feeling of curiosity, and his interest in this girl. He's felt something like it before with a couple of girls prior to her, his current fling being one of them. But he couldn't let his mind venture further with Sakura. He decided to kill the possibility right there. From what she's told him so far, they were both polar girl was cute Sasuke had decided. She was bright, helping, a good samaritan. Qualities that were lost somewhere in the depths of his own soul.

"Sasuke-kun!" His self declared girlfriend cheerly walked into the room breaking the silence that'd settled in the room. Mitsuki's bright smile disappeared when she noticed Sakura sitting on the bed. Sakura quickly jumped up off of his bed. She mumbled a, "I should get going." Before brushing past Mitsuki and into the pristine hallway.

"Mitsuki." The man acknowledged her presence.

"How are you feeling, baby?" She stepped further into the room, trying her hardest to ignore the fact Sakura was present in this room, alone with her boyfriend. Nor to let it bother her.

"Been worse." Sasuke mumbled, his patience thinning.

Mitsuki was dressed in a jeans, and a sheer white top underneath a black cardigan, she walked to the back of the room and answered his statement with a, "I bought you lunch, baby." Sasuke wondered if had even heard him. She set down a brown bag by the visitor table, the aroma of food started drifting in the air. She made her way back to him. "So I was wondering… what was that girl doing here?"

"That shouldn't matter to you." Sasuke looked away from her and set his gaze to the television.

"Well it does."

"You're not my girlfriend don't pretend to be."

"Sasuke-kun, I gave you everything I could, you even took my virginity, yet you don't even recognize me as your girlfriend…. Instead you fuck other girls behind my back!" She cried.

Sasuke was annoyed, he hadn't slept with anyone behind her back… well maybe Karin, once. He locked eyes with her once again. "You didn't act like a virgin. You were so foreword the entire time."

Mitsuki was taken aback, like she'd just been slapped in the face. "Oh, so now you're doubting me?"

Sasuke sighed, "No I- …I had told you before we fucked, I'm not looking for a relationship, yet you constantly push me to get into one…. I'm don-." His voice was distant, cold. Mitsuki instantly knew what was coming.

"Don't," She objected, "Not because of this argument. Couples fight all the time."

"We aren't together-"

"Please don't, I love you..."

"I **don't** love you. Mitsuki. You don't respect my personal space, you get jealous over nothing, you're possessive. I'm just tired of this." His gaze never left hers as tears rolled down her checks. She could see the pity in his onyx eyes, until she couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke watch as she broke down and after a few minutes, looked at him with a determined face. "Sasuke," She whispered, "you're just annoyed because you've been bed-ridden for so long. Don't do something you'll regret."

He scoffed at this. "I know what I'm doing."

"I'll give you some time alone to sort your thoughts. I know you _think_ that you're attracted to that girl but I'm the prettiest girl in the school and I have the hottest body. What more could you want?-"

"Don't act like you know me and what I want I life."

"Sasuke…" She sighed and stood up to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't bother." He replied unemotionally.

"Sort you're thoughts out, babe." With that said she left.

Brushing past Suigetsu in the doorway. "Hey. So I- uh, heard outside."

"Hn."

"Dude, that girl be crazy!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-First of all; **Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!**

-Yes, Tsunade had said almost the same thing to Lee in the manga, when he had a bad back. I don't know enough about medical… well anything.

- Karin's and Sasuke's story will be told in the upcoming chapters and he's still friends with her. **Sasuke's isn't a slut**, he's only dated a few girls, and has only slept with those girls (he did hit puberty a few years back). And yes, Mitsuki is obsessed with him.

-That last line is horribly ungrammatically, but it's slang used in Colorado- or in suburban Colo. (that's where I'm from!) and slang just suites Suigetsu.

-The **next chapter** will have sort of a love square; Sasuke/Sakura, Sakura/Shikamaru, (mostly one-sided) Sasuke/Mitsuki.

-I know things are happening a little fast (hence the four week jump) but I'm going to try to focus more on Sasuke and Sakura's marriage then past.. or maybe they both might share the same length. Don't know yet, so let me know! Do you want me to slow things down, speed them up or is this good?

-**Please Review** and share your thoughts.

**Thanks**,

**-Vertigo**


	7. Find My Way

Inspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect.

**summary: **_Inspired by Jodi Picoult's Picture Perfect_. To everyone, they seemed to have the perfect fairytale love story. High school sweethearts who fell in love, and got married. But something altered their seemingly perfect marriage as a frightening pattern took shape.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the novel Picture Perfect.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Promise**

**.**

_"I'll let you know now- I'm not good with this dating thing."_

_"Nor am I. We'll just have to stumble and find our way."_

**.**

**Find My Way**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura hadn't returned to him the next Saturday. Or the saturday after. However Mitsuki had constantly pestered him, flowers in hand- which he'd asked his brother to throw away along with the rest of the flowers he'd received from a few other girls. Seriously, he didn't even like flowers.

Regardless, Mitsuki showed up in the hospital day in and out bearing gifts and foods of all kinds. Her desperation even pushed her as far as showing up in his room in nothing but a trench coat, black pump heels, and black lace lingerie underneath. She had been nervous at that time, standing outside his room. As soon she heard him respond to the knock on his door, she undid her trench coat and threw herself upon him. It had all happened so fast that Sasuke barely even registered the pain his back from the shock of the weight. "Mmph! Get off me!"

"No, Sasuke-kun! You need to relieve yourself of the pain and stress you've been carrying around for the past two months and drown yourself in ecstasy with me."

The sound of someone clearing their throat calmed the commotion on the bed down. The two teenagers looked up at the annoyed face of Fugaku Uchiha and a chuckling Itachi by his side. "Sasuke, we're having a meeting here, so please ask your friend to _drown you in ecstasy_ some other time."

Sasuke felt his face heat up at that statement. Mitsuki on the other had fled from room in embarrassment faster than anyone could blink. "You should seriously consider getting a restraining order against her." Itachi threw in his two cents on his little brother's predicament.

With a hurt pride Sasuke glared at his older brother. "I don't need a fuckin' restraining order."

Fed up with her antics, he'd finally wobbled his way over the floor receptionist and asked- more like demanded that she be denied permission to access his room. His intention wasn't to hurt her, but the situation was just getting out of control.

After the whole fiasco Sasuke traveled down to the lobby to find himself some reading material at the gift shop. That's when he'd finally saw her again. She still had that volunteer badge swinging bellow her breasts and was dressed in her green scrubs- so that threw his theory of her quitting as a volunteer out the window. She hadn't noticed him yet, she was too busy dwelling on with candy to purchase from the colorful selection. Sasuke contemplated on whether or not he should talk to her, when she looked up at met his powerful gaze, dropping a package of fun-dip onto the ground. Without saying anything to him she paid for her product and swiftly left. Leaving him rather confused and his confidence bruised. Sakura was the first girl to walk away from _him_.

That night Sasuke played with his black phone around his fingers. His homework lay on the table beside his bed, forgotten. He had twice constructed a text massage for her, and both times he'd deleted it. He sounded to desperate in them both. He wanted to see her again. There was something enigmatic about her. Clicking on the 'new message' button he tried a third time.

_"Did you want to-"_

No. Hitting the delete button he erased the message. Changing his mind he put his phone away. He'd be getting out of this place tomorrow anyways, he'll just talk to her at school on Monday.

.

.

.

"Fucking bitch." Sakura heard Mitsuki mumbled beneath her breath as she past her down the hallway. She's been like that ever since she bumped into her in the hospital. That's when the rumors began as well, about her and Sasuke in all sorts of sexual situations and that Sasuke swayed from a happy relationship because of her. She had no doubt in her mind that Mitsuki was the one who'd began them. She didn't even know they were in a relationship- another reason why she believed Mitsuki was the one creating those rumors.

Thankfully Suigetsu, a friend of Sasuke had been spreading rumors that Mitsuki was just a disillusioned wreck after her and Sasuke's break-up. Which had eventually became the talk of the school.

"Thank god Sasuke-kun shook free of her talon like claws." Ino had expressed, "She sure was a nut-job over our brooding heartthrob." She took a swing of her diet coke, and dug back into her salad.

"What did he even see in her? I mean, sure she's pretty, but just was just so possessive about him." Ten-ten agreed with Ino.

"Ino, I'd like to spend my lunch break drama free." Shikamaru had spoken up from beside Sakura. They both were sharing out of the same lunch tray- not because it was romantic, but because Shikamaru was running late for lunch, after his run-in with the principal who'd caught him smoking on school grounds.

"Do you know what they're going to do?" Sakura turned the conversation to him.

"As far as I know they're going to suspend me for a week and notify my parents."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Ten-ten gasped.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's nothing. Just troublesome bullshit over a measly cigarette."

Chouji took a break from eating to support his friend. "You tell 'em, Shikamaru. Besides a genius like you can miss school for a week and still have the best grades of the whole class."

"Yup," Ino agreed, "You're only one who has a chance to beat Sasuke in the finals- though now Sakura is in the running too…"

Sakura gave Shikamaru a smirk. Too which he returned with a full smile.

"Well, I for one think his punishment should've been more severe." A moment of silence fell upon the table as Lee spoke in for the first time during the lunch hour.

"You're just saying this because you're jealous of Shikamaru." Chouji countered.

"I may have lost my Sakura to you, Shikamaru, but I do not say this because of that reason." His calm demeanor suddenly became more passionate, "I believe smoking is hazardous to health. You only smoke in the memory of your godfather- Asuma-san, and now you're addicting to it. But let me tell you one thing my friend- smoking will only cause lung cancer, breathing problems, and it is a problematic addiction to our youth…"

Tuning Lee out, Sakura instead turned to Shikamaru, "You never told me about your godfather."

Shikamaru drooped the half eaten rice ball back into the tray, his stomach suddenly uneasy. "It's nothing, really."

"….Gai-sensei would be displeased…."

"Shikamaru, I'm asking this as someone who cares for you…." She whispered back.

"….What about the youth of this generation? They look up to people like Shikamru…"

He stared at her for a minute, reading the sincerity in her eyes, before he continued. "Asuma was more than my godfather, he was my teacher. I had spent my life looking up to him- wishing to be like him. He worked in the Military Police Force- he was brilliant. But unfortunately he took a mission to hunt down two powerful men of a criminal organization, Akutsuki." He shrugged at the end, a motion he did whenever he felt like closing or changing the topic. Sakura immediately took the hint and dropped the subject.

"So, it's friday…." Ino had noticed Shikamaru's change in mood. Sometimes Sakura felt bothered by how much in tune Shikamaru and Ino were of each other's feelings. But other times she enjoyed having her best friend get along so well with the man she was seeing.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Ten-ten asked, turning her attention from her best-friend, Lee who was now almost done with his rant, to Ino.

"Let's go downtown!" Sakura jumped in. She loved the city so.

"And do what? None of us are at drinking age." Shikamaru countered.

"We can't get in to clubs either." Ten-ten pouted.

Sakura shrugged, "Go out to dinner…"

"And shopping! There's the outdoor mall there- it's huge- two blocks long or something!" Ino said, practically hoping in her seat.

"And there's a dojo there- where I train. So you guys can come see me in my awesomeness." Lee winked.

Shikamaru groaned. "I'm up for dinner, but shopping and now going to a dojo- spare me."

"Fine, Shikamaru. Be the homebody you are, the rest of us can have some fun!" Ino joked.

"Please Shika-kun." Sakura used a whinny, pouty voice that always worked its magic on him. He sighed in defeat and groaned, "Okay."

.

.

.

Sasuke looked around the unfamiliar surroundings- the beaten path he was on was emitting coldness, making the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Come to me." A shiver ran down his spine- from the cold or from _him,_ he did not know. Sasuke tried to find the owner of the voice but the fog was too thick acting like a dark, smokey barrier between him and that man.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. Take this power that I offer to you." A man's voice slithered in the fog, echoing from every direction, making it hard to pinpoint his location. "You want to use again, I can tell."

"I told you before- I don't need it. I'm strong enough on my own."

"No, you're not. You need it. But most importantly,… you _want_ it. So very badly- to beat your brother to the top...To finally gain your father's approval." His voice was drawing closer. He was near. Sasuke pulled his metallic gun, a Glock 26 from the back waist of his pants, pointing it dead ahead.

"I defeated you once, and I'll do it again."

He chuckled in response. "Silly boy, you didn't defeat me, you only ran away... like a** coward**."

"Shut up!" Sasuke body froze as he felt the man's hand on his thigh. _'No.'_

_"_But first, I need some payment."

The man's hand slowly dragged up to the zipper of his jeans, grasping the metal between his thin, long fingers, dejavu hit him in the stomach like a hard punch. "No!"

And the saw his pale face, snake like eyes, and mouth evilly turned upwards in a sadistic grin, tongue sticking out, "Just relaxsss."

"NO!" His screamed echoed in the dark caverns of the room. His ragged breaths calmed as he took in the familiar surrounds of his bedroom as he sat upright on his king size bed. It was just a nightmare, the same one he's been having since his surgery.

Sasuke let himself fall back onto the soft bed. He looked left to the white illuminated light of his digital alarm clock. It was fifteen to six, his mother would've dinner on the table soon. But he still had time. He dragged himself out of bed and headed for his closet, donning a pair of dark blue jeans, white shirt, and his black jacket. Grabbing his keys, he headed down the stairs.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Mikoto called out for him as he passed the large family room. She was seated next to his father on the plush, leather couch, her white apron still on.

"Just going over to Suigetsu's place for a bit. I'll be back soon." He continued walking.

His father scoffed, halting Sasuke in his track. Turning back he looked at his father straight in the eye. "You need to say something?" He asked his father in a cold tone.

"Sasuke!" His mother scolded him for his rudeness. "Don't you dare talk to your father like that."

"Some father." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Sasuke." Fugaku's deep voice penetrated the atmosphere, taking control. "To me it looks as if you _do_ have something to tell us."

"About what?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his well-defined chest.

"You been taking out quite a bit of money out of your trust account."

"So? Last I checked that was my money-"

"Left to you by _my _brother, who hoped you would've used it for your future- not on illegally acquired weapons and drugs." His father muted the television, turning his attention completely towards Sasuke. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "So if you already know, why should I waste time telling you. "

"Sasuke are you using again?" It was his brother who spoke up this time, leaning again the far end wall of the room, still in his work uniform. His duffle bag was by his boot clad feet, full of weapons, medicine, and other combat material, their clan symbol was proudly stitched onto it. Sasuke still admired his ability to sneak into any room without being detected by him or his father.

"No, Itachi. I'm not." Sasuke removed his gaze from Itachi and looked at his whole family. Itachi was the only person in the world who Sasuke couldn't lie to, his brother knew that fact well.

"Good." Itachi turned and headed for his room.

.

.

.

"You guys where are you?" Sakura mumbled as she stumbled through the empty, run down streets of a less prosperous part of Central Konoha. Bright neon signs littered the area inciting citizens into bars, and strip joints. She had the brilliant idea to take the train downtown alone, so that she could meet up her friends. She had missed her stop, and was now completely lost in this maze of a city. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she made her way past cagey men and women alike in cheap, flashing clothing. She buttoned up her charcoal cardigan- she was wearing nothing but a white tank underneath. Her red, flowy skirt didn't provide much warmth, however her riding boots were not only warm but comfortable- she thanked God she went with those boots instead of sandals.

Sakura glanced at her phone again, wishing her dead phone would somehow revive itself. She turned around a corner and kept walking at a speedy pace. She was trying to look for some one who didn't give her a leery grin, or annoyed glare so she could receive some directions to get back to the mall.

"It it all in here?"

"Yes, the payment in full. Now stop bothering me."

Sakura kept walking, ignoring the dialogue that seemed to be coming from the alley up ahead. Until realization hit her hard. She recognized the soft timbers of his seductive voice. Letting curiosity get the best of her, she snuck along the edge of the building adjoined to the alley, and poked her head out a bit.

Sasuke was there, dressed in dark, his expression cold as ever. The man receiving his murderous glare was a lean man in his thirties. His silver hair gleamed in the moon light, his round glasses covered half his face. His mouth was turned upward in a smile. "Now that you're done paying up your last supply of the CM, any intention of buying another bag? It's been quite a while now, since your last time."

"No. I already told you, I'm out. I don't need it anymore." Her classmate replied furiously. There was a certain edge to his voice. Fear?

"Ah yes, I heard of you're little surgery." He had a smirk upon his face, as if Sasuke's detest was nothing but a child's tantrum. "Having worked with most of the medical staff at the hospital has its perks."

Sasuke put his hands in his and turned, ready to leave. "If we're done here-"

"Sasuke-kun- walking out on us like this..., makes us a little uncomfortable."

"I walked out on you both a long time ago." Sasuke voice tensed and his hands fisted in his coat pockets out of annoyance and anger.

The silver haired man chuckled. "Sasuke-kun, there is no way out."

"Hey there pretty lady, whatcha doing here so late at night?" The slurred question directed at her came from behind her. Both Sasuke and the silver-haired man looked up to find Sakura frozen in place like a deer in headlights. "You need company?" The annoying drunk man asked her again.

In a flash Sasuke was there, his strong hands grabbed her wrist and pulling her away from both of the men. "Hey man, I saw her first." The now angry, drunk man slurred as Sasuke pulled her farther and farther away. "Hey wait up, Sasuke." Sakura had to run too keep up with his powerful strides. "Where are you taking me?"

He had brought/dragged her to the clearing of the Central park within minutes, where numerous citizens enjoyed the cool, spring night. He finally let her go, and countered her question with a question of his own. "**What **were _you_ doing there?" He asked her in a demanding voice, still angry from his pervious conversation. "Don't you have anything better to do than eavesdrop on others conversations, while you're out doing your rounds around the neighborhood?"

Some people say Sakura has a short temper, that she seems calm demeanor is thinly masked by a fiery storm within. A storm that unleashes itself upon unsuspecting individuals. One of those individuals was Sasuke. "Last I checked Sasuke, that street was public property, and had not been bought out by the Uchiha Clan! And did you- did you just call me a prostitute?" Sakura was trying hard not to yell at the handsome man before her. She didn't want to create a scene in the park, the man across from her was making that rather difficult for her.

"What else could someone dressed like that-"

"Dressed like what? It's just a skirt."

"-be doing there?"

"Oh my gosh, I was lost! I was just-" She didn't what else to say to save her pride; she was in the wrong eavesdropping on him like that.

"You were just what?"

"….never mind."

They both stood there for a minute looking away from each other, calming themselves down. It someone was passing by, unable to hear them, they would've thought they were having a lover's spat.

"I'm sorry about the prostitute comment." Sasuke expressed in a quite voice a few quite minutes later.

Sakura, still angry, looked away. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation earlier."

"You said you were lost. Where were you trying to get to?" Sasuke efficiently changed the conversation began walking, leading her across the park to the adjoined parking lot.

Sakura smiled embarrassed. "I was going to meet up with some of my friends, at the mall, but I ended up there."

"I'll give you a ride there." His attractive face was etched with stress, his voice was firm, and held room for no questions.

"Wait." She grabbed his wrist to halt him in his stride. Even if he didn't want to answer any questions, she still had to ask. "What was going on there?"

"…" Sasuke stared at her face for a moment, his onyx eyes danced along her features taking in the innocent beauty that was hers alone. Her brows were furrowed with worry- she was worried about him. Sasuke contemplated on telling her, something about the warmth in her eyes made her trustworthy, but they also held accusations- as if she knew what had happen there and he suddenly wanted to clear his name. She looked tense and uncomfortable, as if the alley with the drunk man would've been a better option than standing here with him.

"It's none of your business."

"Where you dealing drugs then?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. Drugs. They way she had said that word, disgustedly- as if it was etched with malice. This made him laugh. "Not all drugs are bad for you, Sakura. Some push you farther. Give you power."

Sakura stared at him, his way of thinking was far different from her own. Yes, some drugs like steroids, do increase your physical strength, but it takes a toll on your body. The back lash isn't worth the minimal boost in power.

"Regardless, I don't use anymore." His eyes were on her but he wasn't looking at her. He seemed to be at a distant. Sakura finally understood why she was so taken with this man, he was rather attractive- yes, but also because he shouldered pain in the past like she had and that'd given him a level of maturity others in her class lacked. "The reason I had stopped was because I wanted to achieve strength on my own." He didn't divulge on any other secrets that'd caused him to stop being dependent on that drug. Mostly, it just had to do with his former teacher.

"What did you use?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Do you want to go find your friends, or just wander around town for the rest of the night?" His sharp voice reminded her.

She followed the stern man to his car- a sleek, black Audi R8. "You drive _this_?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "It's not mine, it was paid with my father's money."

The ride around town wasn't a quite one, Sakura had been playing twenty questions with him.

"So how's your back doing?"

"It's fine."

"How was the hospital stay?"

Sasuke give her look that said 'how'd you think'.

Sakura gave an embarrassed laugh, "I'm sorry, it's just that uncomfortable silences make me rather… uncomfortable."

"That's obvious." Sasuke teased. He looked over Sakura, silently thanking god that she had terrible sense of navigation- he had just been driving in circles around the city not wanting to part with the pinkette just yet. He felt at ease with her company. Sasuke silently wondered if he should've just dropped her off to her _boyfriend_? Ugh, that Shikamaru Nara. Suigetsu had mentioned she'd started to see that guy, and for some reason it didn't sit well with him.

"So…"

"So what?"

"This is taking a while to get to."

Shit. Sakura might be catching on. "It's downtown Konoha, Sakura. Traffic here's horrible."

"You know the girl you were dating is a bit crazy?"

Ah, yes, Mitsuki. She was a little _too_ obsessed with him. "She just doesn't know how to take a break up easily." He didn't want to sound like he was defending her, but he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about breaking up with the young model. However, he couldn't acknowledge her feelings for him. She just lusted after him as did he. There was no love involved, no matter what she believed.

Silence engulfed the car once more. It wasn't uncomfortable, but rather calming. Or so Sasuke had thought so. Sakura on the other hand, was feeling nervous with this gorgeous man seated next to her. "Do you have Shikamaru's number?"

Sasuke head jerked to her direction in shock, "Um yeah."

"Do you mind if I use your phone to call him?"

"No." Keeping on hand on the wheel, he grabbed his phone with the other and scrolled down his contacts till he found the number he was looking for. Pressing send, he held out his phone towards her. Her fingers brushed his as Sakura reached for the phone. Her soft hand rested on his for a couple of seconds. Her gaze locked onto his, holding him in place.

She then gently slid the phone out his hands, just as Shikamaru's "hello?" was heard on the other end of the line.

She placed her ear, and parted her full, pink lips to speak into the mouthpiece. "Um, hey Shikamaru."

"Sakura?" He could hear Shikamaru questioning Sakura about uses his phone.

"I was lost, got off the train earlier and I…I ran into him…My phone died…Oh, okay…Bye." She ended the call and handed his phone back.

"Um could you just drop me off at the subway." Sakura whispered looking away, at the window.

"What happened?"

"They thought I ditched them for the night so they already ate and left for their homes."

Sasuke didn't respond. This was his chance. Should he ask her?

She's an interesting girl….

Then again, maybe it's just his curiosity….

"Did you want to grab dinner?"

.

.

.

Sakura did not want to be here, not today. She hesitated in front of the vast school building. Brushing the negative thoughts out of her head she walked in the school and past the stares and glares she received. This was not how she imagined her school life to be- especially not since she'd became class president. Sighing Sakura opened her locker to switch her books. She'd already had to calm a hysterical Ino down on the phone, she didn't want to face Shikamaru as well.

"Sakura." His voice was firm, filled with anger and hurt when he called her name. She turned to find herself blinded by the sharpness of his eyes.

"Shikamaru-" She began, but he cut her short.

"Sakura I know we just started to date, and we aren't exclusive with each other," He stated in a calm manner, "And I never really take rumors seriously, but did something happen between you and Sasuke?"

"No, Shikamaru," She turned her body completely towards him. "I'm not- nothing happened between us. We just grabbed dinner together!" She was so going to kill Karin.

"Please Sakura, girls just don't grab dinner with Sasuke." Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura started at him, mouth gaping like a fish. There was a small crowd gathered now, watching intently at the scenes unfolding. "You'd really think I'd do something like that?"

"Sakura, no I don't think- it's just that-…" Shikamaru was out of words for the first time in a long time. Massaging his temples he took in a deep, shaky breath and continued ignoring the tears threatening to fall out of Sakura's eyes. "Sakura, this Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about. I know- I've _known_ him for years now, and he just doesn't stop at dinner- he doesn't _just _date- he fucks, he's done it with every girl he's taken to dinner… and if that's what happened, if you really did sleep with him, then its over-" The last thing he saw was Sasuke's fist flying towards him from his right, and hearing his cold, angry voice.

"Shut the hell up, Nara."

.

.

.

.

* * *

-What happened between Sakura and Sasuke will be explained in the next chapter.

-Yes, Sasuke has been on drugs supplied by the mysterious man in his dreams (cookies for whoever guess right and a hug from our brooding, arrogant avenger, Sasuke!) and his gun was also bought illegally, though he's stopped using drugs, but he hasn't stopped purchasing guns and other weapons.

-A Glock 26 is the weapon Sousuke Sagara uses (looking damn sexy) in Full Metal Panic [Sigma]- it's his trusty sidekick.

Good? Bad? Amazing? Disappointing? Lemme know how this chapter was, your reviews truly help me shape the story and let me know how should I approach the next chapter.

-yours truly :)


End file.
